The Golden Lioness
by allycat23
Summary: Their home finally free of the Witches grasp, the girls set off on another adventure with the Pevensies; to lead Narnia into what will be known forevermore as the Golden Age. As they grow, the darker their worlds will become, but through one another's love, light will follow and create the stories of the Golden Lionesses. OC x 5 *Sequel to Order of the Lioness*
1. First Year After the Battle of Beruna

**Hello and welcome to the new, revamped, re-written Lioness sequel! I am finally happy with the direction of this story and for the first few chapters, the plot will be along the same lines, but some bits different! Hopefully you enjoy this and you love it so much you can't wait for the next chapter! Thanks for coming back and welocm if you're a newbie! Happy reading! **

* * *

**February 3rd, 1001**

"It's been three months, surely we've scoured the whole of Narnia," muttered Ilana as the girls were moving through their beloved home once more.

"Not quite, we've still got a fair bit to go," Pessia pointed out as she looked over her map.

"Well, where could they possibly take her?" Liora asked.

Ella shook her head. They were searching for their sister, they shouldn't be complaining about such trivial matters at to how long they've been looking or how much of Narnia is left. All that mattered was that they found Eden.

"Look, once we find her we can go home. This is not something we can compromise. She is our sister," Ella all but growled.

Ilana jumped back at the tone in her sisters voice. She knew how important this was, of course she did. She couldn't help it if she felt sad about missing the Pevensie's first Christmas in Narnia or the first New Year marking a great new start for their home. She slouched in her saddle and let her horse canter along.

"According to this map, there should be a village about six stone throws away once we pass the River Rush," Pessia said pensively.

"Maybe we can rest?" Liora asked hopefully.

"A little, if she isn't there then we shall be back on our way the next day," Pessia answered for their older sister. Ella gave her a nod and they continued on happily through the trees and soft green grass, hoping each step of their horses bought them closer to Eden.

* * *

**February 15th, 1001**

Eden sat in the stinky and over crowded dungeon. She'd been there for a week now and she and the other captives were getting restless, hungry and the children were so malnourished by this stage, she could almost hear their breathes slowing. She could not see the other captives with her but knew they were there. There was a barred window that offered her little light even though the light hurt her eyes, she still wished there was more.

"You're one of them aren't you?" asked a manly voice from the other side of the dungeon. The light obviously illuminated her face as it was directly in front of her making it easier for Eden's fellow captives to see me.

"One of who?" she replied.

"A daughter of Aslan," a woman replied. It was clear to her now that these were the people of the Lone Islands, being shoved down in the darkness after they fell to the Witches supporters.

"I am, but how did you know all the way out here?" Eden asked intrigued.

"Legend spreads far and wide dear one," said an authoritative and elderly voice. "When I was a mere boy, my tutors and even my father, when he had the time between his kingly duties used to tell me the stories of you and your sisters. I didn't think I'd be alive to see the day, when I'd meet one."

"King Adil, you must sit still, you'll tear your wound again," said another.

"Your highness," she greeted him. "We need to get out of here."

"Oh I know," he replied.

"Then surely there is a way if these are your dungeons."

"My ancestors didn't build an escape route dear, they didn't think the good ones would be stuck inside," the King chuckled.

"I see," Eden told him.

"I have a knife Princess, it's just been tucked inside my boot and I can't reach it nor can anyway make there way to me as most of us are chained to the wall," said another voice. "If you manage to get that and cut your binds maybe the rest of us have a chance of getting out too."

"And what are we to do then?" said a woman next to her.

"Rebel," she answered her. "Well get every captive, find weapons and get your home back."

"Are you sure Princess?" asked the voice she knew was the Kings.

"Well it's up to you, your majesty, this is your country," Eden told him.

"Well, I'd be mad to try and stop everything," he said, a hopeful smile evident in his voice.

"You with the knife," Eden said. "Direct me too you, speak to me until I find you." And as he started speaking, she got up to her knees and found her way to the darkest corner of the dungeon. She rested her head on various people until the voice confirmed it was him. Unfortunately as she went to get the knife Eden kneeled on his foot and he yelped in pain.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! That's not the boot with the knife is it?" Eden asked him and apologised at the same time.

"No Princess, it's the right boot with the knife," he told me. She sighed in relief.

"I apologise profusely..." Eden said pausing for his name.

"Kris, my name is Kris, Princess," he said.

"I apologise Kris," she told him as she wriggled her hands into his boot. Eden finally found the hilt of the kinfe and pulled it out of his boot. She turned the knife upwards and began trying to cut her binds loose. It took her a good ten minutes and a visit from the guards to motivate her more in setting everyone free.

"Got it, finally," Eden breathed out and then fiercely cut her legs binds off.

"Is everyone else roped? You mentioned chains before," she asked Kris.

"The men are chained the women and children are roped," he replied.

"How do we get the men out then? The spaces in the bars are too big for fully grown hands to get through and reach a set of keys," she told him.

"Get a child then to grab the keys," he said. Eden smiled in the dark. This man was good. She hurriedly set to work freeing the women and children. They all let out sighs of relief and wrapped their bruised and cut wrists and feet.

"Well done Princess," the King said when she was finished.

"You must thank Kris too," Eden told the King.

"My grandson knows he did well even without praise," Eden blushed furiously. Kris was a Prince and she'd addressed him so informally.

Eden quickly put those thoughts away and asked for a child. A timid young girl crawled towards her.

"And what is your name?" Eden asked kindly as she crawled into her arms. She could be no older than four.

"Mira," she replied timidly.

"Well Mira, I need your help. When the guards come the next time, I need to stick your hands through these little spaces and grab the keys from their belts. Can you do that?" Eden asked her. She nodded eagerly. So everyone waited for the next patrol and not long after she'd given the girl instructions, they came.

Lucky for them, he walked right up to the gate to peek in. Mira's little hand wound it's way through the iron bars and tugged lightly on the keys until the were secure in her hands. Slowly but surely they found their way into Eden's and she went about freeing the men. Once that was done, everyone stood up.

"Women and children first, Isaiah take them to the far corner of the castle. Surely they have not found the door or keys to that hall. Keep them safe," ordered Kris.

"Even me?" Eden asked a little enraged.

"Of course not Princess," said the King coming to his grandson's side. "We need a lioness on our team."

"Men we shall go down to the battlements, collect weapons and devise a plan there. Everyone stays together. Now, let's move out," he said. The King lead the way after Isaiah had taken the women and children to a safer place. Kris walked at the back with Eden beside him.

"Thank you Princess," he said. She could see him now that we were surrounded my fire lamps hanging from the walls. He was tall, dark and handsome, Eden once again found myself blushing.

"I'm sure if Narnia were ever in need once upon a time ago your ancestors where there to help us out. I'm only returning the favour," she paused, "and please, call me Eden."

"We're lucky you arrived Eden, a great warrior on our side. The Witches supporters fled here after the battle. Even though they lost, they still came in numbers greater than our own," he told her as if reliving the day they invaded the Island.

"They tried to get us to join them, to help them claim Narnia but we wouldn't budge, even though we don't have a treaty with Narnia, we knew the new monarchs were good. After all they survived the Witch," he finished.

"They're more than good Prince Kris, they'll be one of the best allies and friends you could ever have," Eden told him.

"Well then, I hope we win to see the day where they come to the Lone Islands," he said smiling. "And it's Kris."

"We will." She said as she followed the other men into the weapons room. It was more like a whole floor of ornate swords and bows and armour. It was bigger than the Cair's.

"Sword or bow Eden?" Kris asked her.

"I take a bow," she told him. He then walked over and handed her a pure silver bow and pure silver arrows with a green feather on the end. Eden stared at them like they were magic.

"They're very nice aren't they," he asked smirking as he put on his armour.

"Beautiful," she breathed out. Eden was shocked by awe.

"You don't need any armour or chains do you?" he asked looking at what she was wearing. She then looked down at what she was wearing. Eden still had on my gear from the battle in Narnia. Covered in blood and grass and who knows what.

"I think I'm okay," she said chuckling. They then readied themselves and anyone else and devised a plan. She was to go out as a distraction, pretending to rebel on my own whilst the rest snuck out and ambushed them.

"I'll take Princess Eden out and then give the whistle for you boys to come out," Kris said. Everyone agreed and the two of the walked down the halls in silence. Halfway down she heard footsteps, fast footsteps.

"They're gone, the captives are gone!" he yelled. Eden paused and readied her bow with an arrow. He flew around the corner and she let if fly, hitting the man in the chest. He fell to the ground in a moan.

"Right, he would've alerted more guards. Eyes up Prince," she told him and they creeped through the halls. Men came left, right and centre to stop them, but they took them out easily. Almost too easily. Once they came to the opening both royals paused.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Kris asked her.

"I've charged into battle long before you were born. I can handle this," she told him with a sly smile. He nodded, a smile of his own plastered across his face.

Eden looked out across the plain of dry grass and hard dirt. A contingent of men were gathered which apart from the guards looked like all there were. They could take them, she knew it. Eden breathed deeply and exhaled and then ran out, letting arrows fly into minotaurs and big cats.

She was then grabbed by the hair in an effort to stop her. "Rebellion," someone called out. She hit her handler with her bow in the stomach and he grimaced in pain but let me go. Other's were coming now, using their swords against no time to string an arrow, Eden used her bow as a shield/sword. She had to look like she was putting up a fight.

After she decided she'd had enough, she let them grab her and take her to their leader. She was shoved down in front of the Captain.

"Well, I see someone got desperate waiting for their sisters," said the Captain.

"Nice to see you," Eden snarled.

"Now how silly can an one hundred something year old be to charge in on a large group of soldiers, with one bow, by herself?" he asked.

"Who said I was by myself?" she asked. Eden then turned to look at Kris where she'd left him. "Now!" she yelled. Seconds later a battle cry let loose and many unarmed soldiers we left defenceless, wounded and dead. Eden stood up, grabbed my bow just missing the minotaurs swing of his swords.

"You stupid girl!" he yelled, "You'll never win!".

"You underestimated the Narnians last time Captain," she reminded him. This only fuelled his wrath and he began swinging his swords at her over and over again. Eden defended the blows with her bow and then when she could, she ran to a high rock, leaped off it and strung an arrow letting it fly into the middle of his head.

She looked around, there was clearly more captives than soldiers and the fight was nearly over. Kris instructed men to take their wounded down to the dungeons and bury the dead. He ordered others to take our casualties and dead, clean them up and contact their family. He was a most gracious and efficient Prince and would someday make a good King.

"Nice work Princess," he said smiling.

"I could say the same to you dearest Prince." He opened his mouth to say more but was interrupted by the man named Isaiah.

"Prince, come quick, it's your grandfather," he said. He looked at her worriedly and they followed the boy over to the King who was lying on the ground, blood staining his uniform.

"Grandfather," Kris said kneeling beside the man. Eden kneeled down to and took the old man's hand.

"Dearest boy, you did well today. You saved our nation," the King said through laboured breath.

"I would've rather saved you," Kris told the man.

"Nonsense, you did what has to be done. I was bound to die anyway," the old man said, cracking a smile.

"This is no time to joke," huffed Kris.

"You worry too much," the old man said. "Now, be the King I know you can be, this nation will thrive with you as their leader."

"Thank you Grandfather," Kris said placing a kiss the Kings head.

"And you," the King said and turned to Eden. "Stay with him and guide him, help him as you have helped the Narnia monarchs. The Lone Islands will forever be in your debt."

"I promise," she said squeezing his hands. The old man sighed contently and looked up towards the sky and began humming a tune. Kris recognised it and hummed along to. The Kings humming become lower and slower until it slowly faded and he closed his eyes. Kris sighed as tears fell from his eyes.

Eden crawled over to Kris and comforted him, wrapping my arm around his shaking shoulders. He wiped at his eyes and stood up. He asked Isaiah and a few other of his close friends to take his grandfather to his chambers and let the women in his family clean him up for his funeral.

"Are you going to keep your promise?" he asked her.

"Of course, my King," Eden replied.

* * *

**April 26th, 1001**

"I don't understand why we need finishing lessons," Edmund grumbled, rolling his eyes as he sat tied to a chair in their everyday dining room.

"We are now royalty, we need to act like it too," Susan replied reaching forward for a salt shaker but finding it incredibly difficult to do so with the scarves that held her against her chair. Immaturely, Edmund stuck out his tongue.

"This of it this way Ed, you may actually come across as charming to some fine Narnian ladies," Peter winked.

"As if a girl would ever fancy Ed!" boomed Lucy. Peter chuckled and Susan had trouble hiding her smile. Edmund frowned, he was getting awfully tired of this game they insisted on playing. He was a King now and deserved to be treated like one. He sighed and then continued with his lessons.

"Next week we'll work on poise and conversation," said the snobby Mrs. Litefeather. Susan had found her in some market or rather and found she would be perfect for the job. The rest of the Pevensies couldn't agree more. She was bland and rather unexciting.

"So we'll be able to talk like you?" Edmund asked rather sarcastically. Mrs. Litefeather stared in disbelief and it was up to Peter to keep him in check. With a swift slap to the back of the head (rather softly) Edmund was apologising in no time.

"Thank you for coming," Susan smiled as she led the woman out of the palace. When she was out of sight, the three Pevensies dropped their perfect posture and undid buttons and ties on their clothes that Mrs. Litefeather had told them needed to be done up unless the wanted to look unpolished.

"Beach time," Lucy squealed excitedly.

"It's April," Edmund pointed out.

"So?" asked Lucy, "it's warm out."

"It's fall," Edmund pointed out again.

"Not in Narnia Ed, the seasons are all weird here," Peter reminded him.

"Right," Edmund said shuffling off. He shook his head again. Things were there same yet so different in Narnia. They had sun instead of snow for Christmas yet the same seasons. He really needed to head to the library more often.

"Will you come with me?" Lucy asked Peter.

Peter laughed, "No Lu, I've got work to do. But take your guards with you and be back before the party starts. Susan will kill you!" he yelled as she took off with her guards, the leopards Bema and Spot.

He watched her sister run off rather fondly and looked down to see his own guard, the tiger Nala and her brother Bash brushing against his sides. "I suppose you want me to go too."

"Not if you don't want to," Nala said cheekily. He scratched her head with love and they made his way to the study.

"If you don't mind me asking sire, what work do you have to do? I thought you finished that yesterday," asked Bash.

Peter smiled in amusement. He loved these two but they under estimated just how much responsibility a High King had. "If you must know, I have to answer some letters and plan a trip to Archenland to re-write the treaty."

"A letter from Ella sire?" Nala asked snaking through his legs. Peter nearly tripped as she wound her way through, but was soon in the safety of his own room, and study chair to escape such embarrassment.

"I hope so. They've been gone for what seems like forever. I've yet to get a second letter," he admitted.

"She'll write when she has the time. I'm sure they're busy," Bash reassured the King. Peter sighed hopefully as he began to sort through the letters. Both the guards gathered he'd received a letter from the girls, as he dropped the rest and beamed at one in particular.

"Well, open it!" Nala said as she leaped up on the side of the chair to look on although the words were strange to her.

_My dearest Peter,_

_No such luck in finding Eden yet, although I believe we are getting closer. It's been awfully lonely with just ourselves searching and we often pass the places we all ventured together when you first arrived in Narnia. The Beavers Dam was a big one, it only made me miss you all more. I'm sorry I haven't written in a while and that this is rather short, but I must set off again, it's nearing dawn and we want to get to Archenland as quick as we can. I hope all is well at home and you're enjoying the royal life. See you soon._

_All my love,_

_E. _

"What did she say?" Nala said nudging Peter's shoulder.

"They haven't found Eden and they're moving on to Archenland. They should be there or somewhere else by now. Letters travel rather slowly in Narnia," Peter told his tiger.

"Don't worry, she'll write again. But now it's time for work," Nala said getting her paws off the leather chair and stretching our near her brother by the fireplace.

"Well you two just relax then," Peter chuckled. He was only met by contented growls.

* * *

**May 13th, 1001**

"Two more weeks and we'll be at Archenland soon," smiled Pessia as she walked into their tent after asking around the current town they were staying in.

"Well, it's doesn't hurt to search around these towns, she could've escaped and taken up rest here," Ilana shrugged as she made her bed for the third time that day.

"Why wouldn't she have gone back to the Cair?" Liora asked chewing her apple unceremoniously.

"Well maybe they took her to some land beyond the mountains and it's taken her a while to make her way back. She'll be weak and tired, without food," Ella pointed out.

"We're immortal and lions, we won't have a shortage of food or be weak," Liora continued.

"About that," Pessia started slowly.

"What?" asked Ilana concerned.

"Well, my hair has grown out a lot since the Pevensies got here. And I've grown a bit too, among other things," she continued blushing.

"So, hair grows," Ella said lying back on her bed with a thud.

"My hair hasn't grown since we were immortalised Ella. I don't think we are exactly mortal anymore."

"What?" Ilana asked again, only this time confused and shocked.

"It makes sense," Liora paused, "We were made immortal to help the Pevensies, now that our job is done, we don't have to wait around anymore."

"That explains the growing pains. I never thought I'd have those again," Ella said sitting up.

"Well, our bodies are still 16, we still had a little bit of growing to do," Ilana said examining her hair and legs.

"Oh Aslan, what if Eden's been injured and couldn't recover?" Liora said swallowing her apple, hard.

Just then a little voice called out from the tent flap. "Who's there!?" Pessia said authoritative.

"Forgive me your majesties, I didn't mean to disturb you. I bought you some food."

Pessia looked at the rest of them and they nodded. Whoever it was didn't sound harmless but just incase Ella scrambled on the floor for her knife. Pessa lifted the flap and in walked a petite lady.

"Your majesties," she bowed, "I made you some homemade buttercakes."

"They're my favourites," Ella said happily.

"There are blueberry and goji berry ones too," the girl continued. I looked to Pessia and Liora who dug in for their favourites.

"Any red berries?" Ilana asked softly.

"Of course," the girl said as she smiled through her veil. Her dark green eyes scanned around the tent and they looked almost familiar.

"How did you know these were our favourites?" Ella asked after she swallowed her first bite.

"Well, I just had a feeling," the girl replied unwrapping her veil. The girls smiled as they ate their cakes ut when the girl had revealed her face. They almost dropped them.

"Vida?" Ilana croaked.

"Yes, it is me," she smiled.

"It can't be," Pessia said, her mouth opened wide in shock.

"Yes, it is me sisters."

* * *

**May 31st, 1001**

Peter danced around happily as the party was under way. It was the changing of the seasons party and despite the warm weather, everyone was out and about huddled around a great big bonfire. He clapped musicians and his partners all night, and took a chance to sit whenever he could.

"High King," greeted one of the older, more lively council men.

"Lord Amberdean," Peter greeted as he shook the mans hand.

"What a lovely party. I must congratulate you," the Lord smiled as he took a seat next to Peter.

"All my sisters doing, I can barely take credit," Peter smiled back.

"Well, I'm sure any of these dryads or maybe even the naiads would thank you," the Lord said smirking. It was no surprise to Peter that the Lord had bought up the rather promiscuous creatures of Narnia. From what he could see, the women had been pulling men and the men pulling women into the cover of the trees all night. He smiled as they went and only wish Ella were there to go with him instead of the water and earth creatures. He obviously shook those thoughts away as they were not deemed proper.

"My Lord, I feel as if I would be betraying my heart," Peter told the man.

"Oh, is there a Narnian lady here tonight that has caught your fancy?" he asked intrigued.

"No my Lord," Peter chuckled, "rather the General of the Army."

"Orieus?" he asked as he took another swig of his wine. Lord Amberdean was clearly very drunk already but Peter didn't mind, it was entertaining.

"No, you have forgotten the lovely Ariella," Peter reminded him.

"Ah, the daughter of Aslan and Princess of Narnia. A very good General and warrior too. She is a catch," the Lord beamed.

"Yes, indeed," Peter agreed. Rather satisfied with himself and the information he'd been told, the Lord made his leave and joined the dryads behind the cover of the forrest. Peter shook his head with a smile. He couldn't help but think of Ella with him behind the trees. He'd kiss her until he was numb.

* * *

**June 13th, 1001**

"I must leave you here," Vida announced to the girls when they stopped in front of Archenlands gates.

"But you must continue on with us. Eden would love to see you," Ilana begged.

"I must get back to my boys," Vida smiled fondly as she mentioned her two sons Bo and Matea. The girls couldn't pull themselves away from their nephews and ended up staying in the little village longer than expected putting them behind Pessias schedule.

"Well, you promise to visit us when we return to the Cair?" Ella asked her younger sister.

"Of course," Vida promised hugging her in a goodbye.

"And you're sure you will be alright to return to your village alone?" Liora asked protectively.

"Now girls, I am a lioness, I can remember how to fight, if the act is needed," she joked hugging Liora then Ilana.

"Well, none the less, be safe," Pessia said as she squeezed her tight.

"And the same goes for you four. Tell Eden I say hi when you find her. I know you will." The girls watched as their youngest living sister walked off along the path they'd walked up not long ago. As she got smaller and smaller until the girls couldn't see her, they turned around and walked into the gates.

They eneterd the Bazzaar.

"Pretty lady, there are many pretty scaves here for you!"

"Buy my apples! They're fresh and juicy!"

There were calls everywhere. People were running around, children were playing. Ella smiled at the sight and the colours. It was much crazier than Narnia but reminded her so much of it she couldn't help but laugh.

"This is wonderful!" she said turning to her sisters.

"Can we stay and buy things?" Ilana asked as she dragged her hand along what appeared to be a silk worm scarf.

"We must get to the King. We must hope he allows us to stay," Pessia said.

"And if he doesn't?" Liora asked, cringing as someone touched her. Ella rolled her eyes. She was a sore thumb in this place. White as a lily when the other three wee dark enough to mix in with the crowd. Clearly her mothers skin tone.

"We shan't think of that," Pessia said as she led the group to the gates that led to he castle.

"Who goes there!?" boomed the voice from the wall.

"The daughters of Aslan, we seek refuge," Pessia shouted towards them. Ella rolled her eyes. They did not seek refuge, they only sought after a bed and plates of food. Pessia could be so dramatic sometimes.

The gates opened and it was as if they had a welcoming party on call. Lords and Ladies were standing there welcoming the girls wrapping them in blankets despite the warm weather. Then as if he had nothing else to do King Lune descended the front stairs of Anvard's castle and rushed towards them.

"Princesses, what troubles you?" he asked concerned.

"We're on a mission to find our sister, the Witches supporters took her," Ella told the man.

"Another loved one missing, we have lost our own child too," he told the girls sadly. "Come let's get you all inside, we may melt under the sun."

* * *

**July 2nd, 1001**

"King Lune, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," Susan said as she curtseyed before the King.

"The pleasure is mine. I've heard great things about you all," the King responded.

"As we have of you and the friendship your ancestors once had with Narnia," Peter said shaking his hand.

"Well, we should get straight to it then, I feel like this this the best thing for both our countries," King Lune said smiling brightly.

"So do we," Edmumd piped up. The King led them through the doors. Susan and Lucy were taken buy Queen Elathea to their rooms and the boys were led to the oval, meeting room by King Lune. Both sides were eager to make an alliance and treaty after the 100 years estrangement between countries.

When all the business was successfully done and dusted the King led the boys to lunch wih his court that was on the eastern balcony. They had a wonderful view of mountain tops and Peter was almost jealous he too couldn't see this everyday. He had to remind himself that they had a beautiful ocean and he was instantly calmed.

"You didn't alert us of the Princcesses arrival," King Lune voiced to the Pevensies over lunch.

"Pardon?" asked Susan smiling although confused.

"The daughters of Aslan, came a few weeks ago asking for a place to sleep and eat whilst searching for their sister on this side of the world," Lune said smiling.

"We were unaware when they would arrive. We didn't even know they were coming this far South of Narnia," Edmund explained.

"Are they still here?" asked Lucy, eyes wide with hope.

"Indeed, however they don't join us often for lunches of course. To come to court is hardly on their mind," the Queen said as he sipped her wine.

"We must see them later," Peter told his siblings. "It's been a rather long time."

"You better hurry, they leave this afternoon," King Lune alerted the four siblings.

"They're here!" Ilana beemed as her sisters walked through the door of their room. They'd been out searching nearby villages for both Eden and the Kings son Cor before they left Archenland. No luck though.

"Who?" Liora asked as she threw down her cape.

"The Pevensies. Today was the day they arrived to make the alliance," Ilana told them. Ella jumped up off the couch she had placed herself on and ran to the balcony where she'd knew the Pevensies would be. The sisters followed, hot on her heels.

"I can't believe it!" Pessia screamed out.

"How I've missed them!" Liora exclaimed.

"You mean how you've missed Edmund!" Ilana laughed out. Liora frowned. She thought her feelings to the younger King after the ball had gone undiscovered. Obviously not, although he was 14 she couldn't help it. He was too sarcastic to not be meant for her.

"Hurry up," Ella said bounding up the stairs. The girls finally caught up to her and stopped when they saw her staring in awe. Everyone had left the balcony besides the Pevensies and King Lune and the Queen. Yet, there was a girl, talking animatedly to Peter. Touching him, laughing, hanging onto his hand. When the rest saw what she was looking at, they tugged her lightly.

"You must say hello, I'm sure it's nothing."

"No, this is close enough," Ella paused staring at her friends and her love, who she'd thought would wait for her. "For all of us."

"What?" asked Liora a tad angrily.

"You heard me. If we see them and leave on our journey, it'll make us hurt more than we are. This is far enough."

"But Ella," Ilana pleaded.

"That's enough," Ella said turning and making her way downstairs to the stables and where the horses were waiting for their departure.

"Just because-"

"Enough," Pessia chastised Liora who was about to make their presence known.

"We should go," Ilana said tugging Liora along after she was left standing their, watching the Pevensies laugh.

* * *

"It was very nice to meet you," Peter said and bowed before the girl, whose name was Anabeth.

"Likewise King Peter, I shall see you later tonight," she curtseyed. Peter smiled as she walked off. She had asked him for the first dance at the ball tonight, he could hardly decline. She looked too much like Ella for him to say no.

"Just because-" Peter heard someone yell. The voice was hushed quickly.

"Enough."

"We should go." Peter looked around for the voices but saw no one. They must've been servants he thought as he looked out over the balcony.

"Shall we go and see the girls?" he asked his siblings.

"If King Lune would excuse us," Susan said smiling.

"I would dear friends, except, I believe they've already left," he pointed out to them. Peter looked down from the balcony to see the girls taking off on horses through the gates. "Ella!" he called out. It was too late. They needed to catch them before they go to far.

"King Lune, will you excuse us? We have some friends to catch up with," Peter announced.

"Hurry, before they get too far," the good King chuckled. The Pevensies rushed down to the stables as fast as their feet would carry them. They got onto any horse they could and rushed out of the castle.

They pushed their horses as fast as they would go. They ached for the girls, their voices were forgotten by now.

"This way, hoof prints!" Edmund called out to them. They rounded right to follow the trail. It lead to the north eastern part of the forrest, Lucy could only hope the girls had stopped for a break already. However she knew the chances were slim.

The entered the forrest and she clung to Peter tighter. She never liked the loss of light under the shade of the trees. It made her cold despite the warm air around her.

"Look, over there!" Susan yelled as she spotted horses.

"Ilana! Liora!" Lucy called out happily as they neared the horses. However, when they got closer there was no one there.

"But, their horses," Susan said getting off her own. She suddenly felt her stomach drop, a clear sign something was wrong.

"They couldn't have gotten far on foot," Peter said staring around the clearing they were in.

"They haven't taken their things," Lucy observed. Their packs were still on their horses, weapons and all.

"I think I know why," said Edmund bending down and picking up a rock. The rest of the Pevensies walked over to him to see what was so interesting.

"Blood," gasped Susan.

"They were ambushed?" asked Lucy. Peter nodded softly, "By who?"

"The same people that took Eden," Peter responded. He kicked himself. If only the four of them had gotten here faster. Or better yet, seen them as soon as they found out they were hear and stop them from leaving at least for another day. He couldn't believe it. He was King now, he was meant to protect them and already, he'd failed them.

* * *

**September 24th, 1001**

Ella rolled over in her plush bed and opened her eyes. She blinked rapidly, the sunlight streaming through the open window burnt her eyes and with it, it bought a cool wind. She shivered. She jumped out and closed the window hurriedly.

The stone beneath her feet was rather cool too and she jumped back into her bed hurriedly. The letters stacked on her night stand, the ones Eden had placed so strategically the night before whilst she thought Ella was asleep, practically called out to her.

She hadn't written to Peter since that day in Archenland. Her heart was far too scorned and tender to put it through letter exchanging after he had so clearly moved on from her. Yet, the letters suggested otherwise, but then again, he may need to keep a up pretences. She tapped her fingers as she stared around the room, trying to fight the itch to open them. She could almost kill her sisters for telling Peter to write and her and be patient with her responses.

He clearly didn't get the message. She did not want to to talk to him or even think about him. Yet, the letters came.

Eventually, the urge overcame her and she reached over to the pile of three. She ripped open the one dated after they'd first arrived in the Lone Islands after the rough welcoming by Kris and his army. She almost remebered how close to death she knew she was. If it wasn't for Eden coming to the rescue and grabbing Kris and Pessia apart and announcing their relations. Her body would've been buried by now. She shook the thought and unfolded the letter.

_Dearest Ella,_

_I cannot express how happy and relieved I am to hear or you are okay through your sisters letters. I too and thrilled that you have found Ella. Hopefully you will return to me and the Cair soon. I must apologise for not being able to save you before those fell beings ambushed you. I tossed and turned for nights. _

_Please write soon, I crave your words._

_All the love I have,_

_Peter._

Some letter. He may have professed of his worry and happiness about their whereabouts and troubles, but he not enough for a proper letter. He sickened her. She thought he was a good man or would be. Unfortunately not.

"Ella, get up," Pessia said opening the door and throwing herself on top of her sister.

"I am up," Ella said pushing the blonde girl off. Pessia rolled over and eyed her.

"Finally opened them I see," Pessia said raising an eyebrow.

"Well if they continue to be this pathetic, I might as well stop," Ella told her. Pessia took the letter out of her hands and read it to herself. Ella rolled her eyes as her sisters face changed expressions.

"It's rather cute," she said handing it back. Ella folded it and returned it to it's envelope.

"It's rather short."

"Ella," Pessia said rather harshly, "How can you sit here and criticise him? You don't know for sure what he has been up to while we've been away. That girl could've been one of the ladies at court fauning after him, not the other way around. You say he is pathetic, why don't you look at yourself?"

"Pessia, I beg your-"

"No begging of my pardon. I would do anything to have someone feel for me the way Peter clearly does for you. You don't think I miss recieveing letters like those from Enath?" she said, eye brimming with tears at the mention of her long ago love.

"Pessia, we cannot know for sure that he feels that way though," Ella said getting up and walking over to her sister who stared out the window.

"He deserves the benefit of the doubt Ella," she said softly.

"I'll write to him soon," Ella responded softly. "Come on, there is no use crying over Enath now. You did far too much of that when it first happened."

"I know, but I miss him so much," Pessia sobbed. She turned to face Ella and buried her head into her older sisters shoulder. Ella embraced her and couldn't help but think that the daughters of Aslan would always be unlucky in love.

* * *

**October 16th, 1001**

"Eden, are you sure you won't return with us?" Ilana asked her older sister.

"My place is here now. I made a promise and I shall keep that," she said smiling softly.

The girls and Kris and a few sailors stood around the dock saying their goodbyes to the new generals sisters. It would be a little more than six months since they saw Eden and her boyfriend again.

"Well, you will come shortly, in time for Peter's birthday?" Liora asked, knowing the King would have a big on for his 18th.

"Of course, it'll give us all a chance to meet and re-meet," Kris laughed.

"We better be off, I might start crying soon," Ella said hugging Eden quickly and pulling away.

"You, cry? Never," Eden chuckled.

"I've gotten softer with age I suppose," Ella shrugged. The rest of the sisters made their goodbyes and boarded the ship that wold take them to back home.

"We'll miss you!" called Ilana from the side of the ship.

"Be safe! I love you!" Eden called out. The ropes were untied and the ship made it's way away from the shores of the Lone Islands. The breeze hit the girls' faces and they smiled. They were sad to leave Eden, but happy to return to their home.

* * *

**November 12th, 1001**

"Finally home," Pessia breathed out and the boat docked in Narnian waters. It was very early in the morning. The sun hadn't come up and it was pitch black.

"Couldn't we have arrived when we could see?" Liora yawned as she leant against the railings, waiting for the gangplank to be ready.

"Well, it that was the case Susan would've put on a show," Ella said with a raised eyebrow.

"Fair point," Liora replied. All the girls hated such spectacles, but their newest High Queen loved them.

The gangplank was ready and the girls left the boat after three long weeks. They walked up the side of the cliff face that lead to the roads of Narnia and sighed happily. They forgo the horses opting to walk to the Cair instead of ride. They didn't want to wake the residents of the little houses that lined to roads. Horses hooves plus cobblestone made the sound of a giant.

"We should walk places more often," Ilana said sleepily.

"You often forget what it looks like," Pessia said as she smiled at the houses and children's toys scattered our the front of them. The flower boxes and chairs and wooden doors were picturesque.

"Look, we're here," Liora pointed out as the came up to the open gates of the Cair. The windows were lit up with a warm light and the girls sighed.

"Home." The silently walked up the stairs and the guards outside welcomed them home and let them in. Ilana stopped and slipped off her boots. Pessia took of her cape and they all relaxed for a moment.

"It feels like the world stops when you're hear," Liora said as she stared at all the unmoved and familiar objects from the time they had lived here with King Frank and Queen Helen. They started up the flights of stairs with groans, but the promise of soft beds after hammocks on the boat, kept them going.

"Ah!" Ilana yelled as she tripped on a step.

"SHHHH!" Ella hushed her. "You'll wake them up!"

"One more floor Ilana," a familiar voice called. Lucy stopped searching for a book to read. It was early in the morning and she still hadn't managed to fall asleep. But when she heard those familiar voices, she was glad she hadn't gone to sleep.

She ran over to the door and opened it. The door slammed against the wall and up jumped her personal guards Bema and Spot jumped up from the floor and growled.

"Ilana! Liora!" Lucy yelled as she spotted them. They turned suddenly. Ilana looked up from where she'd obviously tripped on the floor. Lucy sighed, she couldn't believe they were home. They were back together. Her family was whole again. Except for Eden, but she understood why she'd stayed in the Islands.

"What's going on Lu?" groaned Susan as she too opened the door. She blinked and rubbed her eyes in shock at the girls standing their.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming! We would've met you on the dock!" Susan rushed up to them and hugged Pessia tightly.

"We needn't worry about fanfare," Pessia said hugging her back.

"You girls cannot keep it down can you?" Edmund said jogging up to them and hugging them all. Yet lingering next to Liora.

"Sorry Ed, you knew that we were loud," Ella piped up. She taken a seat on the floor and watched as the rest caught up.

"What's going on?" Peter said sleepily as he opened his door sleepily and leaned against it.

"The girls are home, but you'd notice that if you opened his eyes," Edmund rolled his own eyes. Suddenly, Peter stood up straighter and caught sight of the girls.

"Fianlly," he breathed out. He walked over to Ella and scooped her up into a hug. Despite promising Pessia she'd write to Peter. Ella never did and this contact with the boy she was trying to keep out of her head and heart shocked her. She ever so reluctantly, hugged Peter back. "God, I missed you," he whispered into her hair.

She felt like a fool. Peter was so genuinely caught up in her, she was sure of it. The girl at Archenland meant nothing, she knew that now. She let him hug her longer. "I missed you too."

* * *

**Please R&R it would mean the world!**

**All my love**

**-Allycat23**


	2. Second Year After the Battle of Beruna

**The second chapter for you all! This chapter is a bit of a filler but I promise things will get more interesting soon!**

**To ultima-owner thank you for following/favouriting this story! Your support means a lot and this chapter is dedicated to you!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Second Year After the Battle of Beruna**

**Janurary**

Their trip to Narnia had come and gone. Eden and Kris had returned to the Lone Islands reluctantly. The lands of Narnia were more beautiful than ever after the first year of the reign of the Pevensies. Kris was lured to many hunting trips and exploration of the lands by Edmund and Peter. He thought he'd died and gone to heaven. As much as he loved the Lone Islands, Narnias charm had a hold over him. And so did Eden.

They became closer being in her home. She glowed more than she did here and he knew it was only a matter of time before he feel head over heels for her. It wasn't until the birthday ball did he truly begin to love her. She descended the stairs in a deep red dress. The straps slightly off the shoulder, her black curls flowing around her face. She was his and he promised himself he would try and keep it that way for the rest of his life.

"Still sooking?" asked Eden as she entered Kris' study.

"Just thinking," he said clearing his throat. He'd been staring out his window again, looking in the direction of Narnia. It wasn't the first time she'd caught him like this.

"If you miss it that much, we can always go for Lucy's birthday," Eden pointed out and she stood beside him and leaned on his side.

"My brother's birthday is around the same time. We shall be going to his castle on the eastern Island," he reminded her. She inhaled and nodded her head. She felt stupid for forgetting that Kris had family too.

"Yes, I do believe Lucy will understand. Family is of utmost importance to her," Eden said moving away from the warmth of Kris and taking a seat in his leather chair. He turned to face her and leaned against the window. She had opened his diary, checking all his military appointments. The sun was beginning to set and cast a dim glow over her. It was now or never.

"For us as well," he continued nervously as he walked to the front of the desk she was siting behind. She mumbled a response and Kris cleared his throat causing her to look up at him.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Shall was take a walk before dinner?"

"I still have to get changed and run an errand," she stuttered out.

"Never mind that, do it later. I'll even help," Kris said leaning on the desk.

"How kind, but I-"

"No but's, you're coming with me," Kris said. He walked around to her and dragged her up off the chair.

"Why the rush to take a walk?" Eden asked smiling. She was confused thoroughly. They took walks only after dinner, only once a week on a Sunday, and even Kris wasn't so enthusiastic about those.

"Trying to change it up," he replied as they walked down the stairs into the North Garden.

"I see," Eden stopped to take off her shoes. Kris laughed at her. This was a sign she wanted a ride on his back. He bent down for her and she jumped up, clinging to him tightly. They walked around the garden, smelling flowers, telling stories, content to be in one another's presence.

"Dinner must be soon, I can here Olivier ringing the bell for us," Eden said hopping off Kris' back and onto the soft grass. "We better go."

"Wait," Kris called as Eden turned around to face the castle.

"Come on Kris, you know how he gets when we are late!" Eden pleaded.

"Just wait, I have something to say," Kris announced. Eden stood still and waited for whatever it was Kris had needed to say. The quicker he said it, the quicker they got to dinner and avoided the wrath of Olivier, the housekeeper.

"Go on," Eden urged, stepping towards him.

"Okay," Kris coughed out nervously. He rolled his shoulders and neck as if limbering up for a duel. Eden rolled her eyes.

"When you're ready," Eden said sarcastically.

"Right, okay," Kris said breathing evenly, "I don't know what it is about you Eden."

"Wha-" she started.

"Let me finish!" Kris begged her. Eden closed her mouth again and listened. "I don't know what it is about you, but every time I'm near you, I feel myself become taller. I feel my heart beat uncontrollably. It's like you are my life, and I love that feeling. Gosh, I love you. And if you would do me the greatest honour, I think I'd forever be happy and a taller man. Will you marry me?"

"Kris! Whe-What?" Eden asked unbelieving.

"I knew I wanted you to be mind forever the night of Peter's birthday. You walked down those stairs and straight into my heart. I told Susan and we picked out this," he said grappling around in his pocket. He pulled out a gold ring with a sparkling square emerald and two diamonds on either side of it. He got down on one knee and asked again, "Eden, please, will you be my wife?"

Eden's eyes were welling with tears. She was in shock, in awe but most importantly, in love. "Yes, a thousand times over, yes!"

Kris slid the ring onto her finger and stood up. Eden tossed her arms around his neck and kissed him so passionately she thought she may lose breath and pass out. They pulled apart and they both were smiling like cheshire cats. Nothing was more right than this engagement. Eden had never met a man he she could love despite him being so infuriating. And Kris never thought he'd meet a woman who he'd love despite her obnoxious laugh.

* * *

**March**

"Lucy! Hurry up!" Ella knocked on the youngest Queen's door. It was her birthday and all the guests were waiting for her to arrive. She had yet to emerge from her room and no one knew why.

"A few more minutes?" she pleaded from the inside of her room.

"You don't have a few more minutes Lulu," Ella told her. She could her the nervous movements on the now fifteen year old and began to get nervous herself. "Luce, I'm coming in."

"No!" came the protests from Lucy. However, it was too late. Ella walked in to see her in her undergarments, the beautiful green dress on her lap, a sowing needle in her hand.

"Lucy! What happened?" Ella asked rushing to the girl. She inspected the fabric. It had been torn from the waist down to the bottom of the hem.

"I tripped," she said, trying to hold her sobs back. "Susan will be so mad! She spent ages picking out the perfect dress."

"Lulu, it was only an accident, don't cry," Ella told her wiping the tears away.

"I have nothing new to wear on my birthday," Lucy mumbled. Of course she had plenty of other dresses, but not ones as special for her birthday.

"I'll tell you what, you can borrow one of mine," Ella told her. "It's not new, the one I have in mind is actually from my own 16th birthday. Do you dare to wear it?"

"If you insist," Lucy smiled shyly.

"Lucy, are you quite ready?" asked Susan as she walked in with Ilana in tow. Her eyes bulged at the sight before her. "What happened?"

"Lucy tripped, that's all. We'll get the seamstresses to fix it for her next birthday," I explained.

"What are you going to wear now?" Ilana asked, sitting next to the girl, a consoling arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry I have a plan. Firstly, one of you needs to explain to the guests Lucy apologises but will be down soon, one of you needs to fix her hair and makeup. The poor thing has been crying out of worry."

Susan and Ilana did as I said. Susan went very calmly to explain to the guests our predicament, Ilana stayed to help her fix herself up and Ella ran as fast as her heels would let her to get the dress for Lucy, until she ran straight into someone rounding the corner.

"I apologise," Ella said as she stood up dusting my navy dress.

"Slow down El, you might hurt someone," said Peter. Ella looked up to him and laughed.

"In that case, I don't apologise. You should be apologising to me. You're like a brick wall!" she exclaimed as she started up the steps to my room.

Peter only rolled his eyes. "What's wrong with Lucy?" he asked.

"She tore her dress, and she tried to fix it. But don't worry, I have another one for her," Ella said as they reached her bedroom door. She pushed open the doors to see her personal guards the cheetahs Nate and Miko lazing about.

"Up you get you two, we have an emergency," she told them.

"Don't worry yourselves, it's only about my darling sisters dress," Peter told them. They growled happily and sat back down.

"This is an emergency Peter," Ella told him as we walked into her closet. It was big. Peter's eyes nearly burst at the amount of clothing she held.

"Sometimes I only think you're the General of Narnia and then see things like this that remind me you're actually a teenage girl."

Ella gave him a swift whack to the arm and he recoiled, faking a pained moan. "Sometimes I forget you're actually a King," she told him sticking out her tongue. "Beside, Queen Helen had a love for beautiful dresses and we were lucky enough to receive many a gift from her."

"And this?" Peter asked picking up a diamond ring. Ella hurriedly snatched it off him. "Not an engagement ring I hope."

"Maybe," she told him scouring her untouched racks of dresses on the right side of the room. Peter looked displeased with the answer and she smirked. He didn't have to know about that yet. It was over a hundred years ago. Finally she found the dress, "This one?" she pulled it out and showed Peter.

"You want my fifteen year old sister to wear that?" he asked.

"Why? What's wrong with it? I wore it when I was sixteen," I told him. He pointed to the neckline. It was an off the shoulder, royal blue gown that dipped a little in the front. It had embroidery vines and flowers of navy covering it.

"Come on Peter, stop being such a protective brother," Ella huffed. She had no doubt in her mind that Lucy would not look beautiful in this.

"Well, I guess, she could," Peter said stepping closer to me, a smirk on his face. "But I think I need a little more persuasion."

"Do you now?" Ellas asked and he pressed himself against her. Her back was against the wall, the dress crushed between them.

"Just a little," he teased. She lifted her lips to his and he moved his hands around her face pulling her closer, kissing her harder. They hadn't been alone, this close, kissing, since the battle, well over a year ago. It was high time they started loving one another. He pulled away, a cheeky grin on his face and quoted something from what only seemed so confusing to Ella.

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again!" He captured my lips once more and now they knew Lucy was going to be even more late. She couldn't get enough of his kisses and he couldn't get enough of her.

* * *

Lucy stood their proudly and she finished blowing out all her candles. Her auburn curls fell down her back as she smiled to the crowd before her. Her hands smoothed out her borrowed dressed and she glowed. Peter mouthed a thank you to Ella as he knew part of his sisters happiness was due to Ella's kindness.

"No words can explain how thankful I am to have all of you with me today to celebrate my birthday. Your kindness and love and most of all, well wishes mean the world to me! I hope you enjoy the rest of the night and have safe travel tonight and in the next week when the time has come for you to return home. Although I wish you could all stay, I'm afraid dear Madame Adelaide, our housekeeper, may go crazy!" Lucy said to the crowd. They chuckled as Madame Adelaide ran up to Lucy and smacked her jokingly to make out her 'fake' anger. "Thank you again!"

The crowd returned to dancing and eating when the cake had been cut up and the girls and the Pevensies returned to their table.

"Why are you all sitting?" Edmund asked as he waltzed by the table, a glass of ale in his hand.

"Unfortunately, we don't have the energy you do," Peter said smirking at his younger brother, who was clearly intoxicated.

"Ella, I demand a dance," Edmund said grabbing her hand and pulling her up. She could smell the ale on his breath and pushed him away.

"Just don't breath on me," she told him as they made their way into the crowd. He blushed a little, but forgot his embarrassment and twirled her around the floor. He waltzed and twirled and spun Ella until most of the guests had left. If Liora hadn't stepped in and taken the highly enthusiastic Edmund away, Ella would've been run off her feet.

Everyone was in high spirits well into the next morning. As the guests started to lessen, people going off to bed or returning nearby to their homes, the Pevensies and the girls were the only ones left.

"I think I've had enough dancing now," Edmund said sitting on the step of the dias. Peter led Lucy over to him and joined the rest of them. They had just sent of the last guests and now they were all that's left.

"Thank goodness, I thought all these poor ladies would have to endure more," Peter chuckled.

"Well, because it's my birthday, I have a special request," Lucy said grinning.

"What is it Lu?" Susan asked with a knowing smile.

"Well," she began, "We've taught you girls all of our dances, but you haven't taught us any of yours. And for the last dance of the evening, I would like it to be truly Narnian," she said sweetly.

"A Narnian dance?" asked Pessia.

"What's the most Narnian dance we know?" asked Liora.

"I would have to say, the Dance of the Naiads," Ilana wiggled her eyebrows. The dance was a favourite, growing up and the girls haven't done it in ages. They stood up and the Pevensies cheered. The band looked over and knew what the girls were doing once they'd formed a circle. So the music started, the band playing their merriest tune.

The girls bent down and clapped twice as the stepped on the spot, the moved in a circle formation, clapping above their heads and back down once more. They then raised up and faced away from eachother and then back in, they did this a few more times before holding hands. They bent down again, and the rose up twisting their hips so their skirts swished. They then repeated it all over again, but the other way.

By this time the servants had come to join, making a number or circles around them as tradition. So every time you faced away from your group you saw someone new. The Pevensies clapped as they watched. Then Susan got up and joined, followed by Lucy and then Peter. Edmund stood near the band trying to conduct them with another glass of ale in his hand.

The song soon came to an end and the room started clapping.

"Bravo! Bravo!" clapped Edmund rather sloppily.

"We better get him to bed!" Peter exclaimed. They all nodded, slightly abuzz from the dancing and started to shuffle off to their bedrooms. In a matter of one night, the Pevensies and lioness' had managed to reconnect. After a year of being away from one another, they were finally together again.

* * *

**May**

"She is 17 now, we were 16 when we met," Ella pointed out to Peter. Odel sat quietly in a corner as he waited for the King's blessing to court Susan.

"Yes, I know that. But how do I know Odel will treat her right?" Peter asks. Odel shakes nervously and Ella rolls her eyes. Peter likes Odel and he knows he would never let anything happen to Susan, so why is he playing games with the poor boy?

"I promise King Peter, I will do everything in my power to keep her happy. I care a lot for Susan," Odel pleads. Peter looks at me and I nod to him. He's about to give up the protective brother act.

"Odel, you do know we are kidding," Peter tells him.

"What?" Odel asked surprised.

"We like you. I like you, and Ella as my general likes you and finds no threat in a relationship between our countries. Anyway, I've taken you hunting, so I can't say no? Can I?" Peter smirks.

"You mean it?" Odel asks.

"You have the blessing to court Susan," Ella assures him. Odel sighs happily. He walks over to Peter and shakes his hand and then turns to Ella to hug her.

"This is great! I don' think I've been so happy!" he says. Odel then bowed to them both and made his leave scouring the castle for Susan. If one could see their faces when Susan found out, you would think they were already in love, already married or expecting a child. The emotion and connection between them was beyond anything anyone in Narnia had ever seen. It was meant to be.

"Why do you always have to scare these poor boys?" Ella asked Peter after that meeting.

"I am the King, it is my duty. But I seem to be doing it too well. It appears I'm keeping even you at bay." Ella bowed her head. She knew she couldn't avoid him forever. Truthfully, she'd been busy with the army, sorting everything out during her leave to find Eden. She'd also been reluctant to start anything with Peter. They hadn't been alone together since Lucy's birthday and despite their sweet kisses, the relationship was still unknown territory.

"I've been down with the army, sorting the unruly mess that was neglected during my absence," she told him taking a seat on the window seat.

"No one could fill your shoes," Peter chuckled, "but still it would've been nice to see you." He walked over to her and took a seat too. She looked away from him and down at the surf where Lucy and her guards splashed about.

"I'm sorry," she smiled pathetically.

"Is anything the matter?" he asked her noting the distance in her eyes.

"Not really," she said softly. A pregnant pause filled them and she sighed. She turned to face Peter. "I just, don't know if we should be doing this."

"And why not?" Peter asked a little hurt.

"I don't know. We've been away from one another so long, I'm not sure we still feel the same."

"Didn't feel like that on Lucy's birthday," Peter said softly, reaching out and tucking her hair behind her ear.

"And what about other people? Other girls, the ones that faun over you?" she asked. She knew she was being pathetic, but she couldn't help it. She felt hesitant for some reason and she needed to be reassured.

"As far as I'm concerned they aren't the ones I want to be with," he told her. She nodded and shook her head, smiling.

"I'm sorry I'm being so silly," she apologised and looked down at her hands.

"Hey," Peter said softly lifting her head to face his, "It doesn't matter if what you feel is silly. If you feel that way, that's that and I always want to know, okay?"

"Okay," she replied. He pulled her closer and placed a kiss to her forehead.

"We both better get back to work though. Orieus and Mr. Tumnus may just have a fit if both of us do not hand in the contracts and letters and what not on time."

"Good thinking Pete," she told him. They both stood up and he walked her down to the Army quarters. There they mad plans for a midnight picnic and they parted ways. A developing love burning brightly in one another's eyes.

* * *

**June**

"There are special customs one must undertake when they come of age in Narnia," Lord Onotore alerted Peter during the council meeting. It was his birthday in five days and preparations were in full swing.

"Such as?" Peter asked.

"Well, you have the tournament. Every young man can come and challenge you if they dare. The most important, in the eyes of every past King, is the first dance as a man, with the woman they intend to spend the rest of their lives with."

Edmund kicked a stunned Ella under the table and she returned it twice as hard.

"Ow," Edmund gasped.

"Something the matter?" Lord Peridan asked.

"Of course not, My lord. I'm just excited for my brother you see," Edmund said saving himself. Ella just smirked more.

"Thank you brother mine," Peter replied. He clearly didn't have a clue of what transpired between his brother and his love.

"Apart from that, there really isn't anything to be of worry. The Northern Borders are still unstable but they are holding for now," Lord Onotore pointed out.

"I thought you said the problem was with the Western Tribes," Ella asked.

"Yes, General. However, they have been infiltrating Narnia from the North. Seems to me is that they're finding an easier root to Narnia rather then passing through the mountains and then Western Lantern and the Great River."

"Right, well, put out more patrols on the Northern Border and if they do wage attack, we'll discuss it then," she instructed They looked to Peter for confirmation and he nodded his head. Ella huffed, these men still didn't trust her even though she'd being doing this job since before Peter was born.

The men made their way out of the room after that. The meeting was adjourned and the three of them remained in the board room.

"I could invited some of the Giant diplomats here to try and form an alliance, strengthen the Northern Borders," Edmund suggested. He'd taken a keen interest in politics and that made Peter happy. He didn't have to deal with the 'boring' stuff.

"The giants will not helps. Narnians have waged war on them more than once. They respect one another as countries, but will not give help," Ella tells Edmund.

"Why can we not fix that problem then?" Peter asked Ella rather severly.

"Because, we have too much at stake. What if things go wrong? Then we'll have two nations against us. Better the wait it out than march head first," she told him.

"But-" Edmund started.

"No but's Ed, it's too dangerous. Maybe when we've settled conflicts with stronger countries. They pose no threat now, so we'll wait it out."

Edmund nodded his head. He saw the logic behind he's friends words. "Well, I'll be off."

"To see Liora?" Peter teased.

"Yeah, well you two better practice dancing together," he smirked. Peter went to kick his brother in the backside as he ran out of the room but missed. Instead he slipped on the tile and Ella moved fast to stop him from falling.

"You better be careful Pete, you are getting older you know."

"I'll kill him, I swear," Peter said half serious, half joking.

"He's just having a bit of fun," Ella told him.

"Like I am," Peter said. He pulled Ella closer and planted a big, wet, unromatic kiss to her cheek. She squirmed as the stubbled of his bread and salvia mixed on her cheek.

"Stop it! Stop it! Peter I'll kill you!" she screamed. But her pleas went unanswered as Peter continued to affectionately torture his general.

* * *

Susan stormed around the Cair, the night of Peter's birthday. Her schedule and planning had all gone to hell after her brothers, her sister and her girl friends returned from the beach a little later than expected. They were meant to be ready half an hour ago but trudged up the castle stairs dripping with salty water and covered in sand. She wanted to scrub them raw.

"Su, you need to breathe," Peter said walking out of his room, dressed in his royal blue over shirt and tan pants. He was wearing his new boots she gave him and placed his crown atop his head. She approved.

"It's very hard to do so when guests come asking to see you and you're all dilly dallying on the beach!" she exclaimed. Peter chuckled and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Everything will be fine," he paused as Edmund's door opened. "See even Edmund is ready."

"Let's get this over and done with. We've had far too many balls in our last two years as monarchs," he complained.

"Fine, then why don't you stay in your room Edmund. While we all enjoy ourselves some ale?" Susan asked, a darkening look forming in her eyes. Edmund swallowed hard.

"Uh, no thanks. I actually rather like them," he squeaked out.

"That's what I thought." The three of them stood their waiting for the others, Edmund hanging himself over the stairwell and scaring the life out servants beneath him and Peter pulling him back every time he did so. Susan was becoming more on edge than ever.

"What's taking you all so long?" asked Odel as he jogged up the stairwell. Susan sighed and ran into his arms.

"They lost track of time and now everything's going to be ruined," she exaggerated.

He went to open her mouth to say something but then Ilana called out from the floor above, "Susan, do we have to wear heels?"

Susan's face turned white. Of course they did and she was about to let her know when Odel caught her hands and gave her a pointed look.

"People will not notice if they don't," he smiled. Susan nodded her head in defeat.

"No, wear whatever you like," she told her.

"Can you marry her now so she is like that all the time?" Edmund jokingly asked Odel.

Odel chuckled and Susan gave Edmund a swift smack to the head.

"Susan is perfect the way she is," Ella said as she made her way down the stairs. She was wearing a slinky, deep red dress, with a v-shaped neckline and a v-shaped back line; it was a far cry from what Susan had chosen for her.

"Thank you Ella, but may I ask. What is that?" Susan said pointing to the dress. It didn't even look Narnian, it looked like something from their home and Susan, had to admit, she was a little jealous of not having something like that.

"Well, we always make you wear Narnian clothes, I thought it'd be fun to wear-"

"English clothes," Lucy beamed as she stepped from her room. Susan turned on her sister. It was her doing, she knew it.

"Well at least you're wearing the right thing," Susan smiled half-heartedly.

"Look, Su, I told you everything will be fine," Peter said as Ella come over to his side.

"Let's go!" Liora said as she ran down the stairs and met them on their floor.

"Slow down Li," called out Pessia from behind, her skirts flying as she chased her sister. Ilana was soon to follow and they were all ready much to Susan's delight.

They all entered the ballroom, the Pevensies first and then the girls. Odel walked in before hand to rejoin his family. They were met with applause and once they descended the stairs were immediately swept into conversations.

People took their seats and had their meals while the musicians played on and on. Soon enough it was time for the dancing and Lord Onotore stood up from his seat down the end of the table.

"Ladies and Lords, Dames and Dukes, Kings and Queens, I, on behalf of the Narnians monarchs welcome you here tonight," their was a short applause. "It is tradition in Narnia, that once a boy turns 18 he has his first dance as a man with the woman he wants to share the rest of his life with. So now, I would like to invite our King to take the floor."

Peter stood up to applause and made his way to the floor. He stood in the middle surveying the crowd even though he knew who he was going to chose. He stopped, smiled and walked over to Ella whose face was slightly worried but happy none the less.

"May I have this dance?" he asked her holding out his hand.

"You may," she said placing her hand in his. He led her to the floor and the music began. It was a soft waltz. The crowd ohed and ahed as they moved together so fluently.

Peter dipped his head down to Ella's ear and whispered, "What do you suppose they're thinking?"

"When the wedding will be," Ella joked back. Peter beamed and the music came to a stop. It was official now. They were together and he couldn't help but let himself fall in love with her.

* * *

**December**

"Wake up! Wake up!" Lucy bellowed as she ran from her bedroom, up the stairs, past the girls' bedrooms and then back down to her own siblings.

Ilana groaned in her bed. Yes, it was Christmas, but the presents would still be there in two hours, when she wanted to get up.

On the other hand, Edmund was up and at it, waking up his brother and sister.

"Wakey wakey Pete," he said running through their adjoining doors. Peter threw a pillow at the speeding Edmund and missed him. None the less, he rolled out of bed knowing the shouts of his younger siblings would not stop until the presents were opened.

They all met on the Pevensies chambers floor, every one drowsy with sleep and rugged up I their dressing gowns and woollen socks. None of them particularly liked winter anymore, yet they made an exception for Christmas day.

"You're up early," Dame Adelaide commented as the passed by her and into their dinning room where the tree was set up. The room overlooked the sea and none of them could deny the beauty before them.

"Thanks to Lucy," Peter smiled at the beloved housekeeper, giving her a Merry Christmas kiss.

"Presents or breakfast first?" asked Susan.

"Presents," Lucy beemed.

"Breakfast," the rest said to spite her. The youngest Queen huffed and sat down at the table. She ate as fast as she could so they could start with the presents. She waited patiently for everyone to finish and when they did, she ran to the tree and took her spot as Santa's helping elf.

"First one is for Liora, from Edmund," Lucy said passing he gift over.

"Nice choice Lu," Edmund blushed from the side. Liora opened her gift to reveal a beautiful silver bracelet. They all took turns in admiring it as they did everyone else's present too. After the present giving was over, they returned to their rooms to get ready for the Parade.

"Come with me," Peter whispered to Ella. They snuck away from the group into the gardens, it was freezing and Ella cursed Peter for having such fascination here.

"Really, the garden?" she shivered.

"Well, I thought it was fitting. You know we first danced here," he told her.

"Yes, when it was warm out," she said wrapping her arms around her.

"Well, anyway, Merry Christmas," he smiled pulling out a square box for her. She thought it was odd he hadn't given her anything before, but now she saw. He wanted it to be private.

Ella opened the box and saw a diamond necklace. It looked like the vines of the Western Forest and the leave held the diamonds. It was a fitting gift, because he knew how much she loved that forrest.

"Peter," she exclaimed unbelieving.

"Wear it on only special occasions, I don't want my sisters getting jealous," he chuckled. Ella joined him. She closed the box and kissed Peter in thanks.

"You really are a romantic soul Pete," she told him.

"Only for my girl," he replied. He kissed her once more. Took her hands in his and wrapped her up in his embrace to keep her warm as they made their way back into the Cair.

* * *

**Please R&R I would love to know what you guys think!**

**Much love!**


	3. Third Year after the Battle of Beruna

**A new chapter for you all! A warning, it is graphic and has a bit of sexual content, a warning if anyone feels uncomfortable with either of these things!**

**A huge thanks to DaughterofAthena8975, TygerCat and angel-numero-sept for following/favouriting this story. Your support means a lot and this chapter is dedicated to you!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Third Year after the Battle of Beruna**

**January 16th**

They had boarded the ship for the Lone Islands two weeks before, to arrive on time for Eden and Kris' wedding. Everyone was beyond excited, the girls even more so as they never thought they'd have the chance to get married five or so years ago.

"Mr. Tumnus is calling for tea," Lucy said excusing herself from the top deck where they all stood.

"I think I might join you," Ilana said. The two went off happily. The shore of the Lone Islands were coming into sight and it wouldn't be long until they arrived.

"How about another spar?" Edmund asked Peter. They'd had one the day before and Edmund was eager to best his older brother.

"Why not? As long as your capable of another beating," Peter smirked.

"We'll see about that," Edmund said drawing his sword.

"Well, it looks like it's going to get rather heated out here, so I'm retreating to my chambers," the gentle Queen bowed. The girls saluted rather sloppily much to Susan's dismay for imformality and watched the two royals battle it out under the sun.

"I think your man might surpass his older brother," Ella told Liora.

"Give him a few more years with Orieus and Pessia as trainers and he'll beat us all," she joked.

"You would never let that happen. You'd probably beat him into an engagement," Pessia laughed. Edmund attack Peter but it was easily blocked and the swords clashed once more.

"Can we just focus on Eden's wedding and Ella's engagement," Liora winked.

"Eden's wedding yes, but what engagement on Ella's behalf?" Pessia asked genuinely confused.

"What do you mean what engagement? They'll eventually get married, I'm sure," Liora pointed out. Ella just rolled her eyes, she wasn't even thinking of that.

"But they can't," Pessia said. Ella was broken out of her trance and looked to Pessia.

"What?" she asked.

"Remember? It's the same reason you weren't allowed to marry Athan," she said.

"No, she didn't marry him because he was a traitor," Liora reminded her sister.

"He wasn't," Ella said sternly.

"Still blind to that fact. How do you think her soldiers got in the gates?" Liora started, growling softly.

"Enough. He's dead, so is the witch and this is now about Peter and Ella." Pessia silenced them.

"Right, so what are you saying?" Ella said looking back to the spar. Peter had just gotten the upper hand twisting Edmund's sword around so it became stuck.

"Remember, King Frank and our father made a rule that royals cannot marry high standing people of the order."

"Surely, that's not still in place," Ella laughed it off. Edmund had hit back, ducking and weaving around Peter, making him utterly confused.

"Who knows," Liora said shrugging. The rule didn't apply to her and Edmund, she was just a lieutenant.

"Just be careful," Pessia warned. Peter had got back on track and caught Edmund's sword and it flew through the air. Edmund was left defensless and the crowd that had gathered cheered. Liora walked off to Edmund, Pessia to join Susan, which left Ella standing there thinking about the one hundred year old rule that may or may not still apply to her.

* * *

**January 25th**

"We need more pins," Ella mumbled as she sat there trying to get Eden's unruly curls in to some sort of bun.

"They should be in the third draw on my vanity," Eden instructed, taking her hand away from Ilana to point. Ilana rolled her eyes as was fed up off painting Eden's nails by now. Pessia scurried off to find them when the door opened.

"We have the dresses," Susan beamed walking in ever so happily. She and Lucy were both holding white, silky dresses. It took them both to get used to the fact the bride wore red in Narnia.

"They're absolutely beautiful," Lucy beamed pulling hers off the hanger.

"The Lone Islands do have the best fabrics," Eden winked. Pessia returned with the pins and started helping Ella once again with the hair. They managed to get it into a bun with multiple twists and braids, with three red flowers albeit a little messy.

Eden stood up, nails painted, hair done, make up on and smiled brightly.

"It's time," she said happily. Ella bought out the the red wrap and under dress and laid them out on the bed. Eden put on the red under dress and all the girls took hold of the red wrap with gold embroidery and started wrapping it around her.

"I've never seen anything like it," Susan mused and Eden smoothed the dress out.

"Where else but Narnia?" Ilana smiled. Everyone else got their own dress and changed into them. They arranged their red bouquets and waited patiently for the knock at the door to tell them it was time.

Lucy led the way, followed by Susan, Ilana, Liora, Pessia and then Ella. She threw a wink back at Eden when they arrived at the ballroom doors and told her to breathe.

"You're nervous," she teased.

"You would be to if you were about to marry the man you loved," Eden joked. Ella knew it was a joke but could not help think about the rule Pessia had bought up. However, she pushed it aside when the doors opened and Lucy began the walk down the isle.

Pessia passed Kris on the step and gave him a wink, he nodded as if understand her warning: Make her happy or else. When Eden finally made her way down the isle, the guests stood and threw flowers off good luck, a typical wedding tradition.

"Hi," Eden mouthed when she'd made her way to Kris.

"Hi," he mouthed back. Eden's eyes shone and the ceremony began.

Eden started crying half way through, a sight that nearly bought everyone else to tears. And the happy tears built during the vows.

"Do you, Kris Idino, King of the Lone Islands, take Eden, Princess of Narnia to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Eden, Princess of Narnia, take Kris Idino, King of the Lone Islands as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Eden hiccuped. Ilana laughed, she'd never seen Eden in such hysterics before.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, King and Queen of the Lone Islands. You may now kiss this bride." The congregation stood and clapped happily as Eden and Kris had their first kiss as man and wife. It was then as Ella wiped away her happy tears that she caught Peter's gaze.

He smiled at her and she smiled at him. It didn't matter about the rule if it still applied. No one could stop her feelings for him. Never.

* * *

**February 16th**

They'd stayed a little longer in the Lone Islands. They met Kris' family for the first time and went on tours and hunting trips like a big family should. No on wanted to return home, especially to the news they received.

They were not even into the Cair before the council had swept Peter, Ella and Edmund away.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ella asked grumpily. They'd only been home five minutes and swept off for duties. She practically had to hit Edmund to wake him up. Again.

"Grave news has come from the Northern Border patrols, your majesties," Lord Peridan said softly as if not wanting to anger them more.

"What sort? Political?" Edmund asked, knowing that it would be problem if it were.

"No sire, it's war."

"War? From who?" Peter asked sitting up staright.

"We've received many letters from the Northern Patrol. Many vilages along the border had been destroyed and pillaged by the tribes in the Wild Lands."

"Why would they have come down so far to attack us?" Ella asked.

"Seems as if the remaining witches supporters have infiltrated their ranks," Lord Peridan said, showing them an image of the witches symbol one of the guards drew when surveying the damage.

"It can't be possible, Eden herself helped eliminate them," Edmund pointed out.

"That was only a portion we believe. Not all of them followed," Lord Onotore told us.

"What do you suppose we do Peter?" Ella asked.

"I think we should wait until threat is prominent," Peter said.

"People are dying," Edmund pointed out.

"Two villages Ed, at the highest point of the border. If they start moving down then we'll see," Peter said working out a plan in his head.

"You can't be serious," Ella muttered.

"We'll give you all some time," Lord Peridan said sensing things were about to heat up. The council members left, and only Oreius stayed.

"What?" Peter rounded on Ella. "What do you suppose we do then?"

"Go to war," Ella told him.

"Without any sort of plan or political gain?" Peter asked.

"Peter, no wars help political gain. If we go to war we clearly establish our Northern Border and save hundreds of other families that live there," Edmund backed Ella up.

"And what if we lose more people? What if we lose one another? Those tribes are vulgar and even more so with the witches supporters behind them," Peter protested.

"You are the King. People will follow you no matter if it costs them their lives, they would happily die for you than watch others dying. I know these people, and I know they have as much faith in you as I do," Ella told him.

"And we won't lose one another, we're smart and good fighters, we'll wear normal armour to, so we don't attract attention."

"I just don't want more Narnian blood on my hands," Peter said rubbing his eyes.

"It won't just be on yours. I'm the General and Edmund is a king too. We do this together," Ella said comforting him.

"It's up to you Pete," Edmund said, hand on his hips.

"Right, we'll assemble the army. We'll leave in two weeks, Edmund alert the Lord's of the decision and write to our allies see if we can get some back up," Peter instructed.

"Ella, get the order together, they'll lead the march. Orieus, start training them hard. I plan to bring the whole army back."

"Yes, sire," Oreius saluted and left. Edmund too went off the start his letters.

"You're doing the right thing," Ella told Peter.

"I just want my people to be safe," Peter told her. She nodded and gave him a kiss on the check.

"I better go tell the girls," she told him.

"They'll hate you for ruining their homecoming," he joked.

"It's not the first time this has happened," she replied backing out of the room. When she was out of sight, Peter shook his head. It hadn't even been five years since the Battle and now they were heading into another one. He couldn't believe it.

* * *

**March 2nd**

"Please come back to us," Susan whispered as we got on the horses.

"You don't all have to go," Lucy pleaded.

"My dearest sisters, this is apart of our duties, you know that as well as we do," Edmund pointed out.

"Yes, but you know what they're like brother mine, dangerous, vulgar. The thought of losing you is unbearble," Susan replied.

"Well don't think that way, and we'll be back in a short time," Peter said kissing both his sisters.

"Three months is hardly a short time," Lucy whined.

"It may be less if we win tremendously," Ella said hugging the girls who were staying behind.

"Then win, and come home safely. All of you," Ilana said.

"We'll do our best," Pessia said, jumping onto her horse.

Oreius cantered up, "The army is ready behind the order. I suggest we make a move."

"Alright, we better go you two," Ella told her accompanying sisters. They nodded and the said their last goodbyes and made their way to the front of the pack were the order was.

"We love you," Susan called out as her brothers left too, to led the army.

At the sounding of the horn, the entire army started their march. The journey would be a long one. They had to make their way to the safest village yet, Umira. The one of the only villages to not yet be burned or destroyed. It took about two weeks.

* * *

**March 16th**

When they finally got there, it was thick with smoke. They'd ridden there hardest to avoid being late to defend it, yet it was in vain. The army went silent. The girls dismounted their horses as did the Kings.

"Forward," Ella broke the silence. "Search for survivors." The army dispersed. The men who had come from here to serve hurriedly ran to what was left of their houses. Pessia's heart broke for them as they broke down only finding rubbled and burned remains. The fountain in the middle of the town was broken, spurting up red water.

Ella was searching a seemingly unharmed outhouse when she heard voice from inside. She drew her sword and kicked open the door. To reveal four small children and one baby. They were covered in sut, tear streaks down their poor faces.

"It's okay, you're safe now." They ran to her, throwing their arms around her, sobbing. "We're going to keep you safe, okay."

"What about our mum?" asked the only boy. Ella didn't know what to say. How did you tell a child their parents had died?

That's when the oldest one spoke, "She's with Aslan now Lief, they're safe too." She'd had more courage than Ella.

"What are your names?" Ella managed to asked.

"I'm Thea, my sisters Hebe and Cassa, my brother Leif and our baby brother Eetha, he was born a few days ago. Not even our father has seen him yet."

"Well I'm Princess Ariella, and I'm going to make sure you all stay together at Cair Paravel, would you like that?". They nodded their heads. Ella took Eetha from Thea and she held the hand of Leif whilst Thea took the hands of Hebe and Cassa.

"Peter," Ella called out. Peter saw her and ran over. "Get them to the Cair."

"Mr. Tumnus!" Peter called as he knelt down to the children to check for wounds.

"Thea!" a mans voice called out. Tumnus ran over and so did another man.

"Father!" Thea cheered.

"Thank Aslan," Peter mumbled, thankful the children hadn't lost both parents.

"You're all okay!" the man smiled as his children hugged him.

"Dad, Dad the baby," Leif told him. Ella handed the man his fifth child, and he started to cry. His wife had given him so much and it hurt him to know he couldn't even protect her.

"Tumnus, get them back to the Cair," Ella told him. He nodded.

"Sir, I think it's time you and your family made their way back to Cair Paravel. They'll ake care of you." He led them away, on borrowed horses. At least some townspeople were safe.

"This is my fault," Peter berated himself.

"You didn't know this was to happen," Ella told him.

"I delayed our departure though. If we'd come a week earlier that man would still have his family. His whole family," Peter said sitting on the fountain lip.

"Peter, look around you. No one could've stopped this, if we were hear we might've been dead now too."

"No survivors," Pessia said solemnly walking up to them.

"Five," Peter told her. Pessia shot Ella a strange look.

"Children," she finished. Pessia nodded.

"Peter, the men, we need to rally them," Edmund said walking over, Liora not far behind.

"Most of our men where from here," Liora pointed out. Peter nodded, standing up to face his army. The rest of them turned as well.

"My dearest people of Narnia. Today, we have come too late to save our wives, our mothers, daughters, nieces, aunties and our sons. We have come too late to stop the tribes of the Wild Lands and the remaining Witches supporters. However, tomorrow, we will march upon them and take them away from the beloved land of ours, for our dearest, lost, loved ones. No revenge will ever fill the hole we feel in our hearts, yet the knowledge that many more will be safe will. So today, I promise you, that I, my brother and the Lioness' will be besides you helping save the rest of Narnia. Today and forever more!"

The men cheered despite the bloodshed that surrounded them. They cried out of pain, and revenge, of happiness knowing their loved ones were with Aslan now. This was to date, their biggest war yet.

* * *

**March 17th**

Oreius approached the royals early the next morning. Baring the news they needed.

"They know we're here," he said.

"Good," Peter said pacing around the tent.

"The plan?" Pessia asked.

"The order will march out in the clearing a few miles out," Edmund started.

"And the army will be in amongst the trees, ready to attack when they're close enough," Ella finished.

"So the order is the bait?" Liora asked.

"Yes, but you're the best fighters in Narnia, you and your men will be able to hold your own until the horn sounds," Peter pointed out.

"Shall we get the army ready them?" Oreius asked.

"Ready them for half an hour departure. No doubt those men of Umira and already to go," Peter instructed. Oreius nodded and headed out of the tent. Edmund too left, holding the flap open for Pessia and Liora. Ella however stayed with Peter.

"This doesn't feel any different from the Battle of Beruna," she told him, eyes sweeping over his bare back and he struggled to get his undershirt on. She walked over and undid the knots up the top so his head would fit through.

"Thanks," he said. She leaned against the table that held his uniform and passed him his items of clothing. "Its war, it feels all the same."

"Not always," Ella told him.

"You're nervous?" asked Peter slightly surprised.

"I feel like I have more to lose now," Ella told him.

"And you didn't last time?" he asked concerned and confused.

"Last time if we lost, it was a certain death and Narnia would remain the same. This time, we lose, it equals chaos, the loss of a peaceful Narnia, the loss of peoples happiness, the loss of my family," she pointed out.

"El," Peter stood up from leaning on the table next to her. He came round to face her and took her face in his hands. "If we lose, we fight harder next time, I'll never let harm come to you, the family or our people. We're stronger than them. Plus, Aslan is on our side."

"Okay," she nodded.

"Okay?" he asked smiling softly.

"Yes," she replied.

"Good," he said before kissing her. She gripped onto his chain mail tightly, treating it as their last kiss but hoping it wasn't. "Now you better get ready."

"Stay close," Ella instructed the order as they marched out into the clearing. They all couldn't see past the hill and knew the tribes would come over shortly.

They heard a foreign cry in the distance and then a hundred twangs. Liora looked to the sky.

"Incoming arrows," she bellowed.

"Shields up!" Liora ordered. The rest of the order put up their shields. The metal arrows heads either bounced off or pierced the shield slightly, but no one was injured.

"Brace yourselves!" Ella yelled as she saw the tribesmen running towards them, spears and swords drawn to fight.

"We better pray this plan works!" Pessia yelled drawing her sword. The men got closer, their yells may have been in a different language but knew they'd be the same if it were Ella yelling the orders.

The first spear was thrown and Ella ran forward, "NOW!". The order surged forward no matter how out numbered, the fought until all the tribes people were in the clearing.

"Where is Peter?" Liora groaned and she cut down another man.

"Behind you!" Pessia screamed.

"What?" Liora asked, she turned around, "Peter?". Ella ran forward in lioness form, tackling and tearing the tribesman about to kill her sister.

"Thanks," she breathed out, refocusing and turning to the man next to her. He strung his bow but Liora grabbed it, twisted it and moved around until the mans arms were twisted behind his back. Pessia finished him off.

Ella phased back into a human and picked up a second sword. She always liked fighting like this, it was better for offense.

"Peter, where are you?" she gritted and she disarmed a man and struck him dead. Just as if he'd heard her, the rest of the army came out of trees and began their assault.

Liora caught sight of Edmund and made her way over to him, fighting back to back like a well oiled machine. When he ducked he attacked and when he seemed beat, she'd come to his rescue. Pessia, chose to fight alone. Taking on three men at a time, cutting them down to droves no matter how many cuts she got from there hopeless attempts to kill her.

Peter was a target as High King. He'd forgone his normal helmet for his gold one, taunting the tribesmen. It was a symbol and he'd been bombarded with spears and swords. Ella fought near him, just so she could intervene if it comes to a bad situation.

She gave in however, and dove in to help him.

"About time," he grunted as he kicked a man away after turning his own arrow onto him.

"I thought you had it under control?" Ella told him, ducking and side sweeping another man.

"Help is always nice," he said as they turned back to back. He grabbed her arms and flipped her over bringing her feet down to kick his opponents head. He was out cold. They faced each other, Ella shaking her head before she reached for her dagger and threw it to a tribesman making his way upon Peter.

Peter's small smirk dropped as he caught a sight in the distance. Ella turned, still trying to fight off the men around her.

"Edmund!" he yelled. His sword went flying as he drove through the men surrounding him. I followed, hot in pursuit. Something was wrong I could feel it.

"Get him out of here! Now!" Peter screamed to two Narnia men. They hurriedly put his arms around their shoulders and dragged him off.

"Fall back?" asked a man further down.

"Fall back!" someone else called.

"What are they doing?" Peter asked as some men followed the wounded Edmund.

"They think it's a fall back!" I yelled in disbelief. However, she looked around. A lot more Narnians were dead then they'd anticipated. Peter had seemed to see the same sight. A fall back didn't seem so bad now.

"Fall back!" he yelled.

"Fall back!" I called out.

"Ella!" Liora called out dragging Pessia along with her. Fighting on her own seemed to take a toll on her. She had a long gash on the side of her body.

"Get her out of here," I told her as I ran over.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked as I turned around. Peter was still out there and so were some of our men.

"Peter," I told her.

"Hurry up!" she yelled back. The battle seemed to be going well, however in a matter of minute it turned to hell. It had started to rain to, the ground below slowly turning into mud. Ella slipped and fell landing on something hard. She looked down to see a golden helmet. Peter's golden helmet.

She looked up to see Peter and two other men being dragged off by the tribesmen. She drew her swords.

"Peter!" her cries alerted the tribesmen and they came for her. She could hardly see through the rain and mud covering her. It was a torrential downpour in a matter of minutes. The men brandished knives and swords.

Ella turned in a full circle, swords flying, she had basically sliced a man in half and injured another. She moved forward, taking on two at a time, her swords flying like daggers. She ran forward, faster until she was grabbed by the hair. She cried in pain as she was pulled back, a dagger to her neck. She cried out, for someone, anyone. This was it, she knew it.

Then a man, with a painted face and elaborate head dress stood forward and spoke. She still struggled, however the man holding her dropped he dagger and instead knocked her out. It was days before she woke again.

* * *

**April 4th**

"They're back!" Lucy screamed happily. She bolted down the stairs. They must've won, she thought. Ella had said they'd be back if they won tremendously. She pushed the front doors open, expecting to here a fanfare of victory. Both their was silence. The faces of the soldiers were covered in mood and blood, finished off with frowns.

Susan joined her, bringing the banners, wearing a great smile, but dismissed them when she noticed the grimness of the men.

"Where are they?" Susan asked Lucy. Lucy shrugged.

"Peter? Peter!?" she yelled.

"Edmund! Ed!" Susan started. The pushed through the ranks to find them, but were stopped by Liora. She too looked like death had knocked on her door.

"What happened?" asked Susan taking the lioness in.

"I don't even know," Liora said harshly. "All I know is that Edmund and Pessia are wounded, badly."

"And Peter and Ella?" Lucy asked, searching the red heads eyes for some clues.

Liora looked down to the bulging bag beside her. She opened it and pulled out Peter's gold helmet that she found when they went to search for them after they realised they hadn't returned.

"They're dead?" asked Susan, her voice racked with sobs.

"We can only assume so," Liora said, a tear falling from her eye at the thought of another sister gone. Susan fell to her knees in front of the whole army. Not caring about her royal position anymore. Lucy howled like a wolf in the night. Her tears shook her body. The army gravley began to sing. They began to sing the song that Narnians before them had sung when they'd lost Kings and Queens before their own.

* * *

**June 11th**

Neither of them knew how long they'd been captives for. If felt like years but they could only guess it'd been months.

Peter had yet again been taken for a questioning and Ella was left to potter around their small hut.

"Where is the King?" the translator asked Peter. He closed his eyes. Ella had told him not to give away his true identity. Who knew what they wanted with him.

"I don't know! He's probably still alive," he told them for the hundredth time.

"Why would he leave his general out here then?"

"Who said she was the general?" Peter asked back. The chief, Nagil, looked to the translator to tell him what Peter had just said but he didn't relay.

"Just answer or we'll both die," he pleaded.

"He probably thinks she is dead too," Peter obliged. The chief rolled his eyes at this and spoke.

"What did he say?" Peter asked.

"They're bringing the girl in. He believes it's time to torture her." The translator, Jeru was a good man. He too was a Narnian, however, he married a tribeswoman and when the withces supporters came, the tribe went corrupt.

"No, not Ella! Do not hurt her!" he pleaded. The chief took note of his aggression to stop them from getting to Ella. He spoke to Jeru and the mans face dropped.

"He says, he knows you know something. He knows the King is blonde as are you. He knows the man who wore the golden helmet has blue eyes too. He knows that this isn't coincidence that you too have a fascination with the General Ariella. He believes the more they hurt her, the faster you'll speak."

Peter froze, he was such an idiot. They began to whip him but all he could think of was Ella. In a matter of minutes Ella was bought in. The men pushed her hard into the wall and she bounced off it falling the the floor.

"No! Stop!" Peter yelled. He was dripping with blood and rolling in pain. Yet he had the strength to save her.

"Peter, quiet. It'll get worse if you keep protesting." Peter shut his mouth as he watched various men undress her.

"Don't touch me!" Ella yelled. "Get your hands off me!" she continued. But they smacked her every time she moved or yelled. So she gave up, lying there as they stripped her bare. Peter looked away, as if to save her modesty.

"Peter," she sobbed. He turned around, she was on the floor, back facing them whilst they readied the whip. The chief spoke and Jeru translated.

"Are you the king?" Jeru asked. Peter looked to Ella. He knew Nagil, knew who he was. He knew if he'd lie they'd whip her. Ella shook her head: Don't tell them.

"No," he muttered. Jeru told Nagil and he smirked. He nodded to the guard and the guard whipped her twice, drawing blood. She screamed out and Peter flinched. Her naked body balled up as if to protect her.

"Where is the King?" Jeru asked.

"In Narnia," Peter spat. Ella was sobbing violently, the pain and embarrassment of being naked took over her body.

"Argh! Aslan please!" she screamed out. This time they whipped her three times, on new skin and the torn skin.

"Please just stop," Peter pleaded. They whipped her again at Peter's outburst. He began to tear up. He couldn't help her. The men holding him pulled him back tightly every time he had tried to.

Nagil spoke and instructed Jeru to get a stoke out of the nearby fire. He walked over to Peter with the burning hot instrument.

"He wants you to mark her."

"What?" Peter asked. He was not doing this.

"He wants you to write your name upon her skin so she'll always remember the weakling who let her be tortured."

"Ella, please, let me tell them," he begged her.

"No! We will not be victims of them!" she screamed.

"Look around El! We already are!" Peter pleaded. He couldn't do this. She was already red raw and bleeding.

"Do it!" she sobbed. Peter had no other choice. He crawled over to her, the stoke still glowing orange.

Nagil spoke and Jeru told Peter, "He wants you to write your real name."

"Ella," Peter started.

"Do it," she said sternly. He bent over her to reach her right shoulder. A tear fell from his eye on to her broken and bleeding body. He pressed the stoke against her skin, making a line of burnt flesh. She screamed and howled, but stopped herself knowing Peter would never continue. Nagil smiled seeing the letter Peter continued to draw, making a loop. 'P' was now forever etched onto Ella's body.

Ella's whimpers grew, her body shaking and Peter had had it. Instead of writing the next letter, he swing the spoke around, stabbing one guard and then taking it out to get Nagil in the leg. What happened next, neither of them knew.

* * *

**July 16th**

"Susan?" Odel asked knocking on her door. She stopped sniffing and wiped her eyes.

"Come in," she said as cheerily as she could. It'd been at least two or three months since they'd lost Peter and Ella. She still hadn't recovered.

"Hey, I thought I'd stay for the week instead for the day," Odel said sitting beside her.

"How wonderful," she smiled.

"You don't have to do that around me," Odel told her.

"Do what? Talk?" she tried to laugh.

"Pretend you're okay," he said stroking her cheek. Her fake smile dropped and she fiddled with her hands.

"I'm a Queen, I have to be strong for my people."

"Not in private, with your boyfriend," he pointed out.

"I don't want you to see me as weak," she told him.

"Weak? Su, I believe you are anything but weak. You're now ruling a country without your High King and your General. You've taken on Peter's role whilst keeping your own. You're strong, not weak," he told her.

"I don't know if I can do this for much longer by myself," she told him, her lip starting to tremble.

"Well, you won't have to," Odel told her.

"What?" she asked confused.

"I see you doing all these things by yourself. Lucy's to young, Edmund's too distraught and still recovering. And I know you need me to help you, but you just don't ask."

"Because you have your own worries," she told him.

"Susan, I love you. Your worries are my worries and I am willing to stand by your side while you rule Narnia. My brothers can fight over the Galman throne."

"What are you saying" she asked him.

"Susan, will you marry me?" he asked her. She didn't even need to think, the word just tumbled out.

"Yes."

* * *

**August 1st**

"Jeru, you must promise me if you do this you won't be punished."

"I can't promise anything," he told Peter. Ella was sleeping, her bandages had just been changed and she was still in pain from her healing wounds.

"Take this letter to Cair Paravel and tell them it's from Peter, they'll let you in if you show them my penmanship," he said.

"Of course."

"Now be safe, save yourself before us, in all matters okay?" Peter asked.

"You're the King," he objected.

"Yes, but you're the man who has saved us so far. It's the only thing I have to repay you," Peter told him. Jeru nodded understandingly, drew his hood and stole away into the night.

Peter turned around and sighed. Jeru was their only hope, until then they had to bide their time. Peter walked over to the bed Ella and he shared and drew the covers over her bandaged body. They'd been through the worst together and it was times like these he truly understood his feelings for her.

"Peter," she mumbled.

"Yes?" he answered her.

"Will we die here?" she asked. She often did when they were alone.

"El, I told you I'd never let anything happen to you," he whispered to her. She rolled over, reminding him offhandedly about the times he couldn't save her.

"Can you come to bed then?" she asked.

"Of course," he said. He drew the covers and got into bed. He pulled them over himself and Ella and wrapped his arms around her, careful not to reopen any of her wounds. He never thought he'd lie with a girl before his was married, or feel a womans bare body next to him. But here he was and it was nothing like he'd ever imagined.

* * *

**September 2nd**

The guards rushed Jeru to the royals. They were sitting in the library. Today it was Edmund's birthday, but he didn't feel like celebrating. He still hadn't forgiven himself for letting Peter die.

"Oreius," Pessia greeted him.

"Your majesties, this is Jeru," he said.

"Hello," the chorused.

"He has some good news," Oreius told them.

"I doubt it," Edmund muttered.

"What is it?" Susan asked politely.

"I bring a letter from your brother and general," Jeru told them. Edmund rushed to him and ripped the letter out of his hands. He opened it right away whilst the others looked on with anticipation.

"We're alive. They've kept us captive. Come quick dearest family. Peter," Edmund read out.

"They're alive!" Ilana exclaimed. They didn't know whether to cry or laugh, so instead they sat, letting it sink in.

* * *

**September 26th**

"These damned bandages!" Ella complained as she scratched. They were itchy and binding. She could hardly move or breath.

"They'll be off soon," Peter told her. He was trying to make food for them both for dinner, out of whatever the tribesmen had given them.

"Get them off now," Ella pleaded.

"If they see you've healed, they'll start hurting you again. I don't want that to happen," Peter told her again. Ella rolled her eyes.

"Peter, they can't possibly hurt me more than they have," she told them. She began to search for a way to take them off. Peter sympathised, he too had felt the uncomfortableness of the bandages.

"Come here," he said. Ella walked over to him slowly and took a seat on the floor. He knelt down and fiddled around for the tie. He was well aware she had no other clothes than the ones they'd ripped off her. But he had another shirt, so that would have to finally untied the know and began unwrapping, layer by layer. Each time he unwound a bit more skin would be seen and he couldn't help but look away. This wasn't proper.

Once he was finished she stayed there not bothering to cover up. He looked at her back, hardly a scare beside the 'P' he'd been forced to mark upon her. He ran his fingers of it and she shivered.

"Ella, I-I'm sorry," he said.

"I told you to do it. Don't be sorry," she replied softly. Instead of moving to get her the shirt, he sat behind her pushing her long, brown curls over her shoulder. Her body was glowing from the light of the fire.

"I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you," he told her. She shook her head. He leaned towards her and placed a trail of kisses along the back of her neck, "I promise."

Ella turned around, facing him. He took her in. She was beautiful. She pulled him close and kissed him. He felt her through his shirt and grabbed her harder. She pulled back, taking his shirt off and threw it aside. They were now skin on skin and Peter shivered at her touch. He moved his kisses from her mouth down her body.

He collected her body and picked her up, taking them to the bed. He laid her down and smiled. He knew it was only going to happen because of the circumstances they were in, but he didn't care. He knew he loved her, even if he hadn't told her. She too didn't care. No one would know and she wanted to show Peter her love for him.

She pulled him down to kiss her and opened her legs for him. He rested down and she smiled as she felt him between her legs. His hands roamed her body before they undressed her and himself. She kissed her thoroughly and passionately and when they were finally one she couldn't help but moan in pleasure.

When the deed was done, they laid there, perfectly content at where they were and who they were with. For just a moment, Ella forgot all the rules and Peter forgot they were captives or what he'd just done was no way for a young man to act. However, he put it down to love. Ella, too put her actions down to love. Nothing mattered in that moment, in their own little world.


	4. Fourth Year After the Battle of Beruna

**My dear readers, another chapter! I really would just like to ask that you give a review and a favourite for this story! I lost a lot of readers and followers when I restarted and it really disheartens me when I don't get feedback even when it's bad feedback! I do all I do for you and hope you can pop down and tell me what you think to make my day better!**

**Andway, thanks to cupcakemania22 for following/favouriting this story! It means a lot to me and this chapter is dedicated to you. **

**Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

**Fourth Year after the Battle of Beruna**

**January 1st**

"We've waited long enough," Edmund told his sisters. They too wanted Peter and Ella back as much of the rest of them, they just insisted they wait until after Christmas and New Year. And now that it was New Years Day, Edmund insisted the ready the remaining troops of the Order and march.

"Yes, but do we even know what the camp is like? How much security or people we'll be up against?" Pessia said as she paced the library.

"We need not make a big commotion," Edmund started.

"Getting in and out, undetected with Peter and Ella is the best way," Liora backed him up, placing a hand lovingly over his own.

"Still, the Order should tag along, just incase," Odel chipped in. He was staying here over to holidays and Edmund was glad he had another man around to discuss such matters.

"It'll take at least two weeks to get to the border and even longer to find the camp," Ilana said massaging her temples.

"Is the man that bought the letter still in the castle?" Pessia asked.

"As far as I know," Edmund told them.

"Well, we'll take him, he can help navigate and should know the fastest way to get their," Pessia suggested.

"What about food and water and horses for Peter and Ella?" Susan asked. "It'll be an awful lot for a measly night raid. I say we for go the Order so we don't have to take to much and we'll go ourselves. We won't alert anyone of where we are going or what we're going to do, so that way, none of our threats have a reason to come after us," she finished.

"Susan has a point," Liora said. "The order will cause a bigger ordeal. We should try and stay small scale if our rescue mission is down scaled. Beside, Pessia, Ilana and I are the basis of the order."

"I can stay here and take care of duties. As much as I want to come, someone needs to handle things at home. Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers will be more than happy to help, I'm sure," Lucy spoke up. She really did want to help save her brother and her new sister, but not all of them could be gone from the castle at once.

"Edmund, it's your choice," Pessia told him.

"We'll go, just us. Lucy will stay here and all it will take is a month. We can work out how to shut the tribes down another time," he instructed.

"When do we leave?" Ilana asked.

"Two days from now." They all nodded and sat in silence. They felt guilt about waiting for so long, but it was too risky. They had guests for the holidays and birthdays and if they were all gone from the Cair it would raise questions. What would also raise questions is how the dead High King and General of Narnia were there to celebrate with them. Especially when they're tombs lay in the hills behind the Cair.

* * *

**January 15th**

Night fell over the group as they hid in the trees behind the tribe of the Wild Lands camp. The fire began to grow and the merriment started.

"What's happening?" Susan asked confused. It looked like some sort of party and she knew they'd picked the wrong night to arrive. It was going to be impossible to get passed them.

"It's their New Year," Jeru told them all.

"How are we going to get passed them? Everyone is out and will be on full alert?" Pessia said.

"Not to worry your majesties, everyone takes part in the festivities which includes quite intoxicating ale," Jeru pointed out.

"Right, well, which way to their tent?" Edmund asked just wanting to get his brother.

"It's the third tent in the third row from the right," Jeru told him.

"Of course, right in the middle," Liora huffed out.

"You must be warned though. Your brother and your sister were not always treated kindly here, they're bodies will be frail, their minds scarred and there may be a chance Ella, even Peter may be used in tonight festivities."

"What do you mean used?" Pessia said, the word ugly in her mouth.

"The tribes men like dancing girls," Jeru explained. "However, they won't be used until after midnight. If you get to the tent now, you have a good chance of reaching them before the men do."

"Hurry up, then. I won't let my sister be subjected to such foul behaviour," Ilana said, urging Edmund.

"Right, we stick together and if you're in danger, get out of there and meet Susan and Ilana back here," he instructed. Everyone nodded. "Move out."

The royals dispersed into the clearing by the river where the camp was set up. Edmund creeped with Liora to the third row. They were met by two slightly intoxicated but aware men. Liora strung her bow, letting two arrows fly and shooting both men dead. Edmund signalled back to the others and they caught up to them.

They weaved through the white tents, using them as cover from the celebrating tribespeople. They had decorated themselves in feathers and paint, cradling jugs of what could only be identified at ale. There words were a mess in the Narnians ears and they could only wait till they'd pass to continue. They made their way to the third tent, but were met by a hut. One of three huts.

"Was it a tent or hut?" Pessia whispered.

"He said tent, are we in the right row?" Odel asked.

"Yes, third tent of the third row to the right," Liora said looking back at the way they'd come.

"Well, this better be it. Because if it isn't we're done," Edmund said as he nudged his head to the left. What could only be the tribes leader was walking towards them. Decked out in jewels and clothes he obviously pillaged from surrounding villages.

"Weapons at the ready," Pessia instructed. They readied themselves before plunging into the hut. They were not sure it was the one they were looking for but, they'd followed Jeru's orders to a t. It had to be it.

Liora sighed when she saw a sleeping Ella. She was dressed in a thin red dress that left nothing to the imagination. They were just in time, otherwise she be used for entertainment Liora couldn't even begin to describe. She shivered at the though.

Edmund sighed in relief when he saw Peter, next to Ella, shirt off but covered in bruises and bandages. He couldn't help but blame himself for his brothers suffering. If he hadn't taken his eye of his opponent and not gotten hurt, the army wouldn't have taken it as a fall back and maybe, just maybe Peter and Ella would not be in this predicament.

"Ella," Pessia whispered as she nudged her sister. Ella awoke with a startle, grabbing a sharpened stick of wood for defence. Pessia jumped back, her hands up in surrender. "It's me, Ella it's me Pessia."

Ella's face registered her sister and she dropped the stick. She began to weep quietly but crawled over to her sister and threw her arms around her. Liora joined in too, happy they were together again. Peter, awoke and was groggy.

"Ella, where are you? What happened?" he asked sleepily.

"Pete, it's Ed. We've come to get you out of here," Edmund said bending down to his brother.

"Ed?" Peter asked waking up more, "you've taken so long."

"I know, I'm sorry, but the girls insisted we celebrate Christmas," Edmund explained helping his brother up.

"We better go. They'll be back to take Ella soon," Peter told him. Edmund nodded and took off his cape giving it to Peter. Pessia did the same and covered Ella's body, basically covered by nothing but that red see-through dress. Her face was decorated with paint, feather strung in her hair.

"Let's get out of here," Odel said. He poked his head out the sheet that acted as the door to the hut but as quickly as he did that he shut it again.

"What?" Liora asked at the sight of his face.

"They're coming. About ten men."

"They're coming for me. Not again," Ella started to weep once more. Peter moved to her side but she flinched away. "Don't let them hurt me," she whispered to Pessia.

"No more. I promise," she said. She threw a look at Peter. She'd never known her sister to shy away from him. Peter looked just as confused and hurt by Ella's actions, but they couldn't focus on that now.

"Draw your weapons. This is the only way," Edmund instructed. Everyone followed, the put Peter and Ella at the back of the tent, guarding them from the front. Peter picked up the sharpened stick he and Ella had made incase of intruders and Ella weeped like neither he or her sisters had ever seen.

Peter didn't know what happened to Ella when they took her after that night they spent together, but ever since then she'd been more afraid than ever. He swore he'd heard her crying when she returned, she never wanted to speak and never let Peter near her anymore.

They heard a string of incomprehensible words and the hut flat open. A foreign shout and their siblings weapons cut open the skin of the tribesmen. When all was over and done they stared in disbelief.

"We have to leave now," Liora said forcefully. Her and Edmund helped Peter to the trees where Ilana and Susan were waiting, whilst Pessia had to bare the brunt of her younger sister by herself as Ella refused for Odel to touch her.

They hustled quickly through the camp. They heard the music and chanting of celebration and sighed in relief when they made it back to the trees undetected.

"Ella," Ilana sighed making her way towards her sister.

"Lani," Ella said hugging her younger sister.

"Gosh, what are you wearing?" Ilana asked as she surveyed her sister. From behind, Pessia shook her head. They all had no clue what was going on with Ella, but new it a touchy subject.

"Hurry, we must leave," Jeru said taking note of the screams that came from camp.

"What's wrong?" Odel asked.

"They know we're here and what we've done." With that, the royals and the translator stole away into the night, covering their trails and rejoicing that they had their leaders back.

* * *

**February 3rd**

Eden burst out of the Cair when she spotted her sisters and the Pevensies start up the drive. Despite being three months pregnant, she came as fast as she could to Narnia to see her family. Kris begged her not to run for the sake of their unborn child, but she did and was met with a sleeping Ella laying on Pessia.

"Thank Aslan," she breathed out seeing she was okay. Nothing looked physically wrong with her. Lucy had followed hot on the heels Eden and started to sob when she caught sight of Peter. He was slumped on the back of Edmund but straightened up at the sight of his youngest sister.

"Hey Lu, I'm okay, don't cry," he said getting off Phillip, Edmund's horse. He groaned a little and was in much pain but put on a smile.

"Are you sure?" she asked hugging him tightly. He winced as his ribs were bruised or broken, he wasn't quite sure. She could feel him and let go, "see you're not."

"I just need to see the healer Lulu," he said softly. She nodded.

Pessia woke Ella up and her sisters helped her get down. She stumbled a bit, but caught herself. The two captives, now free, were escorted to the infirmary by their worried siblings.

They both went to be examined behind different white sheets, while the rest of them waited.

"They're both okay right?" Eden asked.

"Physically Ella is, I think. Mentally, no. They've done things to her I'm not sure I really want to think about," Pessia stated.

"And Peter?" Lucy asked.

"Got a few broken bones and wounds, but he seems fine. As normal as he can be after going through what he has," Edmund explained. Just then, the healer emerged from around the tent and asked Lucy to give them a drop of her cordial. She agreed happily and went on her way.

"That's all they'll need, the cordial right?" Susan asked hopefully.

"Yes, but they might suffer mentally and the cordial will not help that. They just need time to readjust and recover. Do not push them to talk about what went on, they'll talk when they feel ready," he advised.

"Can we see them?" Edmund asked. The healer nodded and the Pevensies went on their way. They girls and Kris stayed behind, sensing there was more too it.

"You were talking about Ella when you mentioned suffering mentally, weren't you?" Liora asked.

"So you noticed her fear of men?" the healer asked. They nodded.

"It took quite a bit to get her to let me examine her. She was very hesitant and afraid. She requested a female healer, so these results are from her."

"What happened to her?" Ilana asked worriedly.

"Our guess and the examination show signs of abuse. Not just physical beatings or lashings like Peter, but sexual too." The group gasped. How could their father let something like this happen.

"That's why she wouldn't let Peter hold her or Odel help her," Pessia said putting together the pieces.

"What can we do to help?" Ilana asked.

"Well, be patient with her when it comes to her meetings and duties. For now, both of them need a break to heal and recover, most of all Ella."

"Thank you Sir," Liora said. He nodded and walked off. The girls shuffled off to see their sister. Tears in their eyes, they wiped them away to not let her see. They couldn't imagine how embarrassed she might've felt of what happened, or hurt or scared. She couldn't know they knew.

* * *

**March 30th**

Ella wasn't sure to do on her break from her duties. Once Eden had left last week, she was alone. Everyone else was off working or attending to meetings. Even so, she supposed she could join them for a meeting or lunch.

She was about to wonder down to the terrace where lunch was usually served but a knock came at her door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It's me, Pete," came his voice. "Can I come in?"

Ella sucked in a cold breathe. She was still hesitant with men. She remembered their harsh words, what they'd done to her, who they'd hurt her. But then, she remembered how Peter had treated her, how he'd loved her and made sure she was okay. She just had to remember that no man in the castle would dare hurt her. They looked up to her and respected her.

"He won't hurt me, he won't hurt me," she repeated over and over.

"Ella?" Peter asked.

"Uh yes, come in," she said shaking her head. This was the first time they'd been alone, together since they'd come back to the Cair, two months ago.

"Hey," Peter said coming in and taking a seat. "Where you about to go somewhere?"

"Uh, to see if lunch was ready soon," Ella smiled taking a seat opposite him. An awkward silence had filled the gap between them as the distance had over those two months.

"So, you're bored aren't you?" Peter asked.

"Sorry?" Ella asked, confused.

"You're bored like I am aren't you? We have nothing to do," he chuckled.

"A little. When Eden was here we did things, but as she got bigger, it stopped. So now I'm just sitting here everyday," she replied laughing.

"Well, I'm sure when the baby comes you'll be busy," he smiled.

"Yes, but I don't think we'll be off duties for that much longer."

"Well, why don't we do something now then?" he asked hopeful. Pessia had explained to him what had happened to her and it had killed him inside. He couldn't help but blame himself. He should've known when they gave her racy things to were and her silent crying during the night. Hell, he should've known when he wasn't allowed to even hold her hand anymore.

"Uh, depends what?" she asked shyly. He smiled, this was progress. Him being in her room was a big enough win.

"How about lunch and then we can oversee the army training or play chess," he suggested.

"When did you get so boring?" Ella asked him jokingly.

"What would you have us do then?" he laughed.

"Lunch and then we could go down to the markets. I haven't been for long time and would like to get something for Eden's baby," she told him.

"Sounds much better than chess," Peter joked. Ella stood up and got her little purse. Her navy blue skirt and cream top swished as she did so and Peter couldn't help but admire her.

"Ready?" she asked him.

"Sure," he said. He held out his arm for her to take and she looked at it hesitantly. "It's okay, you don't have to," he said softly.

She stayed silent for a second and looked at him. She registered the fact that he somehow knew and understood the distance she'd put between over the last two months. "No, it's okay. I will," she told him. She slipped a timid hand around the crook he'd made and they left the room joining the others for lunch.

"Beware," Peter started before the entered the terrace. "Much to my displeasure, weddings plans are in the air."

"Susan and Odel?" Ella asked. She knew they'd gotten engaged but didn't know they were planning already.

"Not Lucy too!" Peter said, taking her question as there was someone else. Ella laughed and everyone smiled as they saw their general enter the room, a big smile on her face and her hand around Peter. She was getting better.

* * *

**April 11th**

"I hope you're keeping my army in check," Ella said as she made her way beside Edmund. He was overlooking the training of the new troops.

"General, I'm trying my best," he replied. "You left big boots to fill."

"They look good Edmund, you're doing well," she assured him.

"Well, they'll be better when you return," Edmund smiled at her.

"Two more weeks, thankfully," Ella smiled. She was grateful for her break to recover and fix herself but it had come the time for her to return to her duties an position.

"Yes and I'll be able to spend my time doing nothing anymore," Edmund joked.

"The just King do nothing? Why am I not surprised?" she joked.

"Mostly, it's paperwork and politics. I do things behind the scenes," he stated.

"The most important people often do," Ella told him.

"I'm telling Peter," Edmund joked.

"Telling me what?" Peter asked catching the end of the conversation. I rolled my eyes. Edmund just loved to create trouble.

"Nothing."

"She thinks I'm better than you," Edmund yelled and then ran off to Orieus.

"Is that so," Peter said wrapping his arms around her. Ella fell back into his embrace. She had overcome most of her fear, with the help of Peter and her male family, but was still wary of strangers. As one should be.

"I actually said he was important, not better," I pointed out.

"And he's more important than me?" Peter smirked.

"You Pevensie boys are impossible! I wasn't talking about the importance of you to me, but the country," I started.

"Ella, I'm joking."

"You better be," I said.

"Come on, let's go for a walk," he told her. He ended the embrace and grabbed her hands leading her down to the beach.

"Shoes," she said once they'd reached the bottom of the stairs. They stopped to take off their shoes, Ella her sandals and better his boots.

They joined hands once more and started along the shore, letting the water brush over their toes and the hem of Ella's dress.

"What's the first thing you'll do when you go back to work?" he asked her.

"Probably have a spar with Oreius or Ed, whoever's available."

"Not me?" Peter asked pretending to be hurt.

"You're getting old Pete. You might pull something," she joked.

"Hey, you're not far behind miss," he said tapping her on the nose.

"Actually, I'm turning 120 and can still whip your butt," she pointed out.

"Who's old now?" Peter asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's funny to think how far we've come and how much we've been through and we're only 20, so to speak," Ella said a she watched the waves roll over one another.

"Four years ago I was in school and now I'm running a country," Peter said bewildered. A silence passed between them for a second.

"Do you miss it?" Ella asked him.

"Miss what?" he asked.

"Miss home, England as you call it?" she asked.

"I think I would if I remembered it more. But not as much as I thought."

"What would you be doing there now?" she asked.

"Someone's curious," he laughed.

"Just wondering."

"Well, I think I'd be studying in university to be a teacher or doctor," he told her.

"Doctor?" she asked.

"Kind of like a healer," he explained. She nodded her head.

"Well, you are those things here you know? You always teach Edmund and I stuff and always bandage up Lucy when she comes home with a cut or bruise," Ella told him.

"It's not exactly the same," Peter smiled.

Ella shrugged, "It is to me." Peter stopped them and smiled. He didn't think he'd ever be this lucky; to have a beautiful woman and have her tell him he is everything he'd ever wanted to be even if unconventional. To have the love of her even made him lucky. He pushed the hair blowing over her face away and held it in his hands.

"I love you Ariella," he told her. She smiled a touch of sadness that he didn't understand, but pushed it aside.

"I love you too."

* * *

**May 2nd**

"Oh my," Peter gasped. Susan walked down the main stairs in her weddings dress. She had lace sleeves and a princess bottom. Her face was covered by a beautiful veil and her hair was up and her crown was placed atop.

"Stop it," she said as started to tear up.

"You look beautiful," he told her. Now it was Susan's turn to tear up.

"This isn't fair," she said dabbing her eyes. Lucy came up from behind and straightened out her sisters dress and her own. Lucy and the girls wore light pink bridesmaids dresses with white flowers lining their curly hair.

"Edmund!" Liora yelled.

"Always late, that boy," Susan muttered; her teary and happy disposition now replaced with anger for her younger brother.

"Where is he?" Pessia asked. Peter shurgged.

The doors behind them opened and Edmund walked him, Aslan next to him.

"Father," Ella exclaimed.

"Aslan!" Lucy yelled rushing up to him. She threw her arms around him and squeezed him tight. He chuckled.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting," he told Susan.

"Not at all. I'm glad you're here," she beamed.

"I wouldn't miss it," he said.

"Aslan," Susan started.

"Yes dear one," he replied.

"Would you walk me down the isle with Peter?" she asked.

"I'd be honoured," he told her.

"Places everyone," Madame Adelaide called out. She blushed when she caught sight of Aslan. She bowed quickly and hurried off. Edmund walked into the room, while everyone cued up in their order. The music Susan had the musicians play from her home started, the doors opened and they led Susan to what was the first day of the rest of her life with Odel.

* * *

Ella sat in the furthest corner of the Northern Gardens, her shoes thrown off beside her and a glass of ale in her hand. The wind blew her brown hair around her face and the setting sun kept her warm.

"Ariella," came her father's voice. She opened her eyes and smiled, bowing her head.

"Father," she greeted.

"Enjoying the last rays of sun before the celebrations really start?" he asked her.

"Taking a break before the rest of the celebrations," she laughed.

"Weddings are quite a big day. I've had my fair share," he told her.

"I can only hope mine will be as good as today has been," Ella told Aslan. Her fathers smile faltered slightly but she paid not attention. She knew what was coming.

"That's-" Asland started but he cut her off.

"Eden looks well," she began.

"Yes, my grandchild will come to see us soon," he said. "But I wanted to talk to you about something."

Ella dropped her head. "More like someone?" she asked.

"I'm afraid so."

"Talk away," she told him.

"There's not much to say other than I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," he began.

"I didn't think it still applied," she said.

"Generals have never been allowed to marry royals, especially a King or Queen. Many believed that both leader would be blinded and do what's best for each other and not their country. It is even more so enforced on your behalf my dear, you need an heir for the Order and Peter and heir for Narnia. One heir for two jobs is not the way this works," Aslan explained.

Ella had started to cry, hearing the rule she'd ignored for so long come to fruition was too much. "How much longer do I have before I absolutely have to tell him?" Ella asked. She knew it was selfish but she and Peter had already been robbed of so much time apart and not enough time together.

"Ariella, it is no good continuing. You both must find other people to start a life with, I wish it wasn't so, but it is," he explained.

"So, we're just meant to stop loving one another?" she asked her father.

"You may never stop loving one another, but you cannot marry or produce an heir."

"Very well," she said, barely above a whisper. She couldn't fight it, she couldn't scream, nothing. It was her father's rule.

"I'm truly sorry Ariella, all I want for my girls is to be happy," he purred.

"I know Father," she whispered.

"Now, I best be off, give my regards to Susan and Odel," he told her. She nodded her head and he nudged her lovingly. She was left to sit there by herself, her silent tears pouring down her face under the last light of day.

* * *

**September 23rd**

"You're back," Peter exclaimed walking into Ella's room. He had a happy smile on his face and Ella could barely plaster one of her face.

Since her Father had told her the ancient rule still stood, she'd thrown herself into the army. She joined every patrol, every troop outing she could. She'd leave for three weeks, return for a night and be off the next day. Peter was hurt every time she'd left without a word but welcomed her back the exact same way. A happy smile, a kiss and his tales of what she'd missed. Ella however, only did so to distance them in order to tell him about the rule.

"Yes, a month is an awful long time without a shower," she joked.

"Well, maybe don't leave again in two days," Peter huffed taking a seat opposite her.

"Peter," she warned. He'd always given her the spiel of going and coming and not being in the Cair for more than one night. It hurt him more than he let on.

"What? I hardly ever get to see you El, just stay for a week, please?" he asked.

"I can't do that Pete," she told him taking off her wrist guards.

"Why not?" he asked, his voice stern. He was sick of her excuses, she could tell.

"Because, I can't," she told him.

"Ella. If you're going to give me an excuse at least make it better than 'because'," he said crossly. "Why can't you stay?"

Ella breathed hard. It was now or never. "Ella," Peter warned.

"I cant stay here for more than one night because I can't stand to be around you anymore!". Peter flinched at the words.

"What?" he asked.

"I leave for weeks on end because I can't be around you," she said softer this time.

"Did I do something?" he asked. He moved from his chair and behind her. She faced the window as she untied her guards.

"No," she whispered.

"Then why? Don't you love me anymore?" he asked. Ella sighed and looked up towards the heavens as if they held all the answers.

"Not loving you isn't the problem," she told him.

"Then what?" he asked confused. He grabbed her arm and turned her around. "What makes me so uneasy to be around?"

"The rule," she whined.

"What rule?" he asked. Ella had begun to tear up. She started to think she's cried more in this year than she ever had before.

"Peter, we can't be together," she choked out.

"W-Why not?" he asked. He moved away from her, his eyes went glassy, filling with sparkling tears.

"Generals and royals, especially you and I, can not be together. It's been that way for decades. We both need our own heirs to take on our roles and we cannot produce one for both."

"If it's been that way for decades how come you didn't stop this when we first go to Narnia?" he asked.

"I didn't think it applied anymore. It's an ancient rule Pete! Please believe me," Ella told him.

"I do, I do Ella. I just...Why?" Peter asked bewildered.

"I don't know, it just is."

"But we've been together, I love you," he started. He started to cry, pointing the finger at Ella who wiped her own tears away.

"I know," she replied.

"How long have you known that it's in place?" he asked, anger rising.

"Pessia bought it up on the way to Eden's wedding-"

"That long?" he cut me off.

"No, she just bought it up, but that's when I remembered. It wasn't until Susan's wedding that Aslan told me."

"Since May!? For five months you kept this from me? If you told me, I would've understood why you'd basically run away from the Cair at every chance you got. But no, you kept this to yourself, letting me suffer whilst I miss you and wonder if you'll come back to me this time!" he yelled. He wasn't angry that they couldn't be together, he was angry she didn't tell him.

"Peter, that's irrelevant."

"Is it!? Because now, even though you may stay at the Cair, I'll still suffer, from the pain of seeing you and knowing I cannot have you."

"I'm not an object Peter, you can't have me!" I yelled.

"Well I'm not saying love anymore, because even that word feels like someones stabbed me!"

"This is not my fault," I told him.

"No, that fact that we cannot be together isn't. As much as it hurts me to know I'll never get to marry you or start a family, or love," he choked out, "you so intimately like I once did, I respect it and understand it. I just wish is wasn't so. But what is you fault it the suffering you have put me through over the last five months and the months to come."

"I tried so many times to tell you Peter, I did. But it was so hard to break your heart. I didn't want to. I wanted to ignore the fact that the rule even existed. But I couldn't, so I went off thinking it'd be better for both of us."

"Well it wasn't!" he yelled. Ella closed her eyes, the volume of his voice shook her inside and shattered her heart.

* * *

Ella couldn't sleep that night. She had tossed and turned in her bed and finally she knew what she wanted. She got up and tip toed past her sleeping guards and out the door. She made her way down the steps and to the front of Peter's door.

She pushed it open slowly, not to wake Nala and Bash who were sleeping out the front. She walked down to his chambers and over to Peter's bed where she could hear his ragged breathing. He was still up, she could her him crying. She walked over to the other side of the bed and got in. She turned to face him.

"I'm sorry," Peter whispered.

"I'm sorry too. I should've told you," she said tearing up. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close until their noses were touching.

"I love you so much, it hurts me to know I can't."

"I'll always love you Pete, always."

* * *

**December 15th**

Ella had stayed at the Cair for a record of three months straight. However, after Christmas she'd be travelling alone to the Lone Islands to see her new nephew Micah.

Everyone knew about the rule now and their once close knit family had been torn apart. There were a lot of tears shared in private and a lot of awkward meals between them, but it finally settled down. It was nearing Christmas and everyone wanted it to be perfect.

"Ella, we're needed in the meeting room," Peter said as he stuck his head through the door. She nodded and got up to join him. He threw his arm around her casually, as he usually did during their moments alone and led her to the room. Before he entered he let her go and she suddenly missed her warmth.

The rest of the Pevensies were standing inside along with her sisters.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Tell us now that she's here," Pessia said.

"Surprise!" they all yelled as Mr. Tumnus walked in carrying a beautiful pink cake. It was the month of the girls' birthdays and as they always celebrated on one day it looked like today was the day.

"Thank you so much," Ilana smiled to them all. Their presents were bought in and the girls opened them, being spoilt as usual.

"How does it feel to be 20?" asked Lucy.

"You mean 120?" joked Peter. Ella looked at him and he winked, he obviously remembered the conversation on the beach all those months ago.

"Gosh, you are old," Edmund chuckled as he gave Liora a kiss on the cheek. Ella flinched, she was happy for them both, they were happy, but she couldn't help think why couldn't the rule apply to them too.

"Let's clear out, we have a massive dinner planned," Susan smiled brightly. They made their way out of the room only to leave Peter and Ella behind.

"Look, I know I only turned 120, but a present would've been nice," she joked. Peter smiled and slid a wrapped box alone to top ob the table Ella was sitting behind and the one he leaned on. "I was joking."

"You weren't," he said laughing.

"Okay, I wasn't," she said eagerly.

"Well, open it."

Ella tore into the blue paper and opened the intricately carved wooden box underneath. Inside was a white gold bracelet made up of links and red rubies.

"You spoil me too much," Ella whispered as she gave Peter the bracelet to clasp around her wrist.

"Since this is one of the last proper gifts I'll be able to give you without a wife getting jealous, I thought this was fitting," Peter joked. It still hurt to hear him say the word 'wife' and knowing it wouldn't be her but they had to move on.

"Ever mine," she started.

"Ever thine," Peter started, "ever ours." Ella smiled. She said that to him when she gave him one of his presents two years ago. It was something they could share but encompassed their relationship.

"We better go," she told him. He nodded, gave her a quick kiss on the lips and pulled her up from the chair. He was breaking all the rules, but just for today she didn't mind.

* * *

**Please R&R**

**Much love! **


	5. Fifth Year After the Battle of Beruna

**Hey readers! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! It's kind of like a sweet end to what has been the best Peter/OC romance of all time! (Just joking). I hope you guys love it! The wedding will be featured in the next chapter because this one was getting way too long! **

**To cupcakemania22: So glad you're back! Hope you're enjoying the story!**

**To joycelyn. : I hate the rule to, but you never know what will happen. It wouldn't be right to take away the child birth right of being King or Prince. They might not be good at fighting either haha! Here is another long chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Fifth Year After the Battle of Beruna**

**February**

Winter had ended, much to the delight of everyone at Cair Paravel and Ella couldn't get out of there fast enough. Despite their offers to go with her, she shrugged them off and stow away to the Lone Islands alone to see her baby nephew Micah.

She could hear the crying frown down the hall. The little guy was not a good sleeper. She waited until the she couldn't hear the nurse go to check on him and got up and made her way to him. Out her bedroom doors and down the hall to the last door on the right. She opened slowly, Micah once loud cries down to sobs.

"Hey mister," she cooed as she picked him up from the cot.

Micah sobbed a bit more but settled down as she patted him on the back, humming a soft lullaby she'd once heard Peter sing to Lucy when she was much younger. It was funny to think they'd all grown up. Peter and her sisters were soon 21, Susan 20, Edmund 19 and little Lucy 18.

It was even stranger to think one of the sisters had had a child. His light brown fuzz atop his head matched his father and his dark green eyes matched his mother. He truly was a blessing, no one would even begin to imagine his existence six of more years before.

"Come on Micah, you've got to sleep sometime soon," Ella chuckled as she bounced the baby on her knee. He was up and at it despite the early hour of the morning. He responded with a series of excited bubbles from his mouth. His proud aunty wiped them away as she made faces at him.

She sighed as he squirmed once more in her arms and got up to rock him around the room. She loved being able to do this with him as she was sure she'd never get a chance for herself. If she couldn't have this with Peter, she didn't want it with anybody.

She'd already felt the pain when she saw him watching her coo over the Beavers new set of twins. He was smiling sadly, watching her as she rocked the two. He also left in a hurry and when she went to comfort him, he lost it. He said he couldn't stand to see her like that, especially when they knew it would never happen for them. He too, also begged her to stay at the Cair and not venture off to see Eden. However, they both knew space is what they needed.

"Ella, what are you doing here?" said a sleepy Eden as she walked into the room.

"My favourite nephew was having trouble sleeping. Thought I'd come see him," she told her sister.

"He's wide awake! What were you two doing?" Eden chuckled as she picked up his son.

"Just playing a bit of rock-a-by baby," Ella told her.

"Ah Micah, when will you ever sleep properly?" Eden asked as she sat down and started to rock him.

"Don't wish for that too much, he may be like his Aunty Liora," Ella joked.

"That is too true," Eden said nodding. A silence passed between them both and Ella was about to leave the two when Eden stopped her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"If it is too personal, I apologise, but doesn't being here with Kris and I and seeing our family hurt you, even the slightest?" she questioned. Ella sat down thinking over how she'd answer such a question for such a touchy subject.

"Well," she paused, "it does. All of it does, even when I see Edmund and Liora I often think, why couldn't it be them? But then I remember, I will always have the love of a man I cannot love, and despite that, at least I have known true love. And maybe one day, for my country's safety, I will marry and produce an heir and I can only hope it brings the same kind of love."

"And how does Peter feel?" she asked softly.

"Peter has been rather temperamental. One day he'll love as always and the next it'll hurt him to look at me. He is always pushing the boundaries though and I'm afraid we'll create a bigger mess than what is needed."

"You cannot changes Father's mind?" she asked.

"The rule is ancient. It's been around for a long, long time. It's probably even written within the Dark Magic. He himself wishes it wasn't true."

Eden nodded and went back to caring for her child. Ella took her leave but before she left Eden garbbed her hand.

"I'm sorry this has happened to you. You've been strong for everyone and done everything right yet you yourself aren't happy. If I could, I would swap places with you because you honestly deserve everything I have been given," she paused as tears shone within her big sisters eyes, "You and Peter will be happy again though. I promise."

Ella silently thanked her sister and walked back to her room, where she got into the covers and cried herself back to sleep. Eden's words had touched her deeply and she so wished she'd taken comfort in then instead of undeniable heartbreak.

* * *

**April**

Lucy hurried through the Cair, trying to beat Edmund down to the stables. She knew that if she wasn't there before him, he'd leave without her. So she'd rushed to her room, thrown on her riding clothes and went down the back way, through the kitchens, to the stable. Once she got there, not sight of Edmund, she'd grinned. She had won for once.

She bent down, breathing fast and then stood up again trying to regain her breath until someone, walking backwards, holding a bale of hay knocked her over.

"Ouch," she muttered, getting up and dusting herself off.

"Your majesty, I'm so sorry," a voice said. She was still attending to her new boots when she looked up. She blushed immediately. It was the new stable boy and Susan was right when she'd said he was cute. Lucy brushed the hair from her face away and smiled brightly.

"No, no, not entirely your fault, you could hardly see and I shouldn't have been standing in the middle of everything," she said.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked kindly, a slight blush rising to his face as well.

"Perfectly fine, however may I ask a favour?" she questioned.

"Anything for me to atone my actions," he said graciously.

"Nonsense, you are forgiven. But, may you saddle my horse with me? I have to be ready for when my brother comes down," Lucy informed him.

"King Edmund?" the stable boy asked.

"Yes, we're going hunting. That was the deal if I met him down here," Lucy said walking over to the saddles and picking up hers for her horse Gracia.

"I'm sorry Queen Lucy, but King Edmund left five minutes ago. He'd been waiting for a while," the stable boy told her.

Lucy sighed in frustration. "He has no patience, really," she informed him.

"Were you looking forward to it?" he asked her.

"Oh yes, I hadn't had the chance lately to do something with Edmund. He's always busy. This seemed like the only spare time he'd had," Lucy said placing her saddle back down.

"Uh, don't put that away your majesty," he told her as politely as he could.

"Why not?"

"Well, I have my break now and I may not be very good at hunting, so how about a ride? Maybe we could find your brother and his party," he suggested.

"You would do that?" Lucy asked bewildered.

"Of course. Anything for my Queen," he blushed.

"That is awfully kind," she gushed.

"I'd be honoured to ride with you. My sisters would have a heart attack when I tell them," he joked.

"Maybe one day they could join," Lucy suggested.

"No, no, I wouldn't want to put you out of joint," he smiled at her as he saddled her horse alongside her.

"It would be no problem really," she reassured him.

"You are quite determined," he said finishing up with her horse and moving on to saddle his.

"I'm not the valiant Queen for nothing," she laughed.

"I can tell," he replied, smiling at her with such genuine spirit that any man she'd come across so far hadn't. They'd all been old men searching for a wife and she just wouldn't have it. She stared at him as he soothed the horses and played with them before he got on with his job. She couldn't help but blush when he caught her. She didn't understand the feelings she was starting to get, but made a note of it to ask the girls or Susan.

He came around and helped her get on her horse before he mounted his. They were about to get going before she remembered she didn't even know his name.

"I'm sorry. I've been so rude, I've forgotten to ask your name," she chuckled a bit ashamed.

"My name is Luca, your majesty," he smiled. The more she tossed around the name in her mind, the more the dark brown hair and hazel eyes matched it.

"Well thank you for helping me Luca, you may call me Lucy, and just Lucy."

* * *

**May**

Peter sat in the library late one night. He was in absolute all sorts as of late. He worked all day, stayed awake all night and he could barely remember the last time he had a good nights sleep. Probably the night Ella came to him. That was nearly four months, maybe more, ago.

He was starting to drift off, the book in his hand becoming to heavy to lift when he heard soft foot steps, making their way down the hall. He looked up, to see Lucy.

"Lulu," he called out, rather confused. He heard the footsteps stop and she probably hesitated weather or not to turn around and come back. However, knowing she'd been caught doing whatever she was about to or had just done, she walked into the library.

"Hey Peter," she whispered.

"What are you doing up so late?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," she smirked.

"Just because you're not a child anymore does not mean you can give me sass Lu, answer the question," he teased her. Despite nearly being 17, Lucy was still treated as a child and she really didn't know how to take it. She felt she was beyond such treatment.

"If you do the same," she compromised.

"Sure."

"You must promise not to tell Susan, she'll look down upon me," Lucy started.

"It cannot be the bad, really," Peter reasoned.

"To her it would be the end of the world," Lucy continued.

"Just tell me and then we can figure it out," Peter reassured her. Lucy nodded, took a deep breath and prayed to Aslan that Peter wouldn't go ballistic.

"I was out seeing someone," she told Peter. Not lying, but not the whole truth.

"In the stables?" he smirked.

"What? How'd you know?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"You have hay in your braid," Peter said standing up and plucking it out of her hair.

"Right," Lucy sighed.

"You were visiting Luca, were you not?" Peter asked rather knowingly.

"Yes."

"You love him don't you?" Peter asked. Lucy honestly didn't know to respond or not out of fear that Peter might go and threaten Luca and put on the whole big brother act.

"I'm afraid so," Lucy replied with as much courage as she could.

"Well, Susan will blow a gasket if she knew," Peter sighed.

"What about you?" Lucy asked.

"Who am I to tell you off? I'm in love with a woman who cannot return the same affection because of some ancient rule," Peter said as if he had repeated that line over and over again.

Lucy flinched, his voice was so raw, laced with tiredness and bitterness she didn't even know Peter was capable of. "You still love Ella?" she asked.

"How can I not? Her many absences only makes it stronger."

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder," Lucy nodded.

"However, at least I can live through your romantic endeavours," Peter joked however bitterly.

"If you think we're going to be like sisters and I tell you everything. You're mistaken. You'd probably go and kill the poor boy if I told you we'd kissed."

"You haven't have you?" Peter asked seriously. Lucy was thankful, she didn't have to lie.

"No, of course not."

"Good," he sighed. They sat there for a moment and Lucy noticed the book Peter held in his hands. It was an old one titled, The Law of Our Nation.

"Why are you reading that?" she asked. Peter didn't know how to respond. Would she think it pathetic that he was trying to find a loophole for he and Ella even after all this time. So he just didn't respond.

"If you are trying to find a way out of this situation for both you and Ella, I beg you to stop."

"And why should I?" Peter asked, closing the book and staring at his younger sister who had kneeled in front of him.

"Because, the God we believed in back home, or even Aslan, would not give us anything we couldn't handle. Clearly both you and Ella are strong enough to see this through and do what is best for Narnia. I don't know what happened when you were both in captivity, but eve since then it's been clear you both know of your love for one another and you're just going to have to hold on to that."

"But-"

"No buts Pete. In time you will both be happy and I'm sure you'll never lose one another as first loves or friends and that is a blessing in itself."

Peter sighed and shook his head as he smiled. "When did you become so smart?"

"When I realised Aslan wouldn't have given me Luca if he knew I couldn't handle what would come when Susan finds out," Lucy joked. Peter kneeled to face Lucy and hugged her. And for the first time in never, he sobbed into her shoulder, because he was finally able to make peace with the situation he'd been given in life.

* * *

**June**

Peter searched the room for Ella. He'd so wanted at least once dance with her tonight. However, so far he'd been mobbed by hopeful girls who recently found out about Peter and Ella's split and had been trying to win him over. He accepted every dance, to please them all but this was his 21st and he just wanted this night to be memorable, even if it were only five minutes of it.

He spotted the black and gold dress of his desired one and made his way over. Ella turned to look at him when the girls she was talking to started to giggle and bow.

"Happy birthday Peter," Ella said. He hadn't seen her all day. She had hidden herself in the army quarters, ploughing through work, too busy to see him.

"Thank you. I wish you'd have wished me earlier though," he joked.

"I'm a busy woman," she joked. They both were aware of the eyes that were on them, wondering how they'd managed to be friends or what was going to happen next. Many of the girls were hoping they'd end the conversation and he'd continued to dance with them. But there was no such luck.

"Can a busy woman spare five minutes to dance?" he asked hopeful. Ella's playful smile faltered and Peter panicked. "What's wrong?"

"Peter, I would love to but, we can't. People will talk," she told him.

"Let them talk," he shrugged.

"We cannot," she said placing her hand on his chest. She blushed slightly, it was the first time in a long time she'd touched him so intimately. The girls behind them gasped and Ella remembered herself and reached back. "Peter allow me to introduce you to Lady Bahari, Lady Raina and Lady Marina."

"Ladies, it's a pleasure," he greeted them, still buzzing from Ella's touch yet disappointed she'd turned him down so blatantly.

"The pleasure is all ours," Lady Bahari responded. She didn't look as excited as the other two and this caused Peter to be slightly surprised. It wasn't that he expected such a reaction but it intrigued him when someone didn't fawn over him.

"Would any of you ladies care for a dance?" Peter asked, gaze intent upon Bahari.

"Unfortunately, Lady Marina and I are spoken for," Lady Raina responded.

"Lady Bahari?" Peter asked.

"Why not?" she smiled shyly. He took her hand a led her to the floor. A slow waltz began and he spun his partner around the marble floor.

He could see Lucy beam as she watched him. Probably from the smiling and conversation the was flowing between the two. She was proud of her brother for making the first move with someone after so long. She knew he still loved Ella and that he always will, but she knew after their conversation but in the library all those nights ago, that he was ready to move on.

And as Ella watched on, she couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed with herself for not accepting the dance as she watched Bahari and Peter glide across the floor. She couldn't help that her heart ached as she watched him laugh at something another woman said. Seeing all she could take, she excused herself for the night and made her way to her room, where she went to bed and dreamed of what could've been if she'd accepted that dance.

* * *

**September**

Everything had happened in a blur. One moment Peter and Bahari were dancing innocently and the next he'd proposed, so fast and so unexpectedly, it hurt Ella. Had he found it that easy to move on from her?

She was happy for him. At least one them should be. And she did like Bahari, they got on like a house on fire. She wasn't afraid to get down and spar with her or do the rounds on the army. She'd been a great help. However, she'd picked up on the mutual feelings between Peter and Ella that still existed and chose to kept quiet, even though Ella knew she was always on edge when they went off for meetings and trips together.

Everyone else adored her too, which must've contributed to the fast engagement but, never the less, it didn't feel the same with someone new.

"The pink or the purple?" Bahari asked as she debated over which dress to wear for their engagement ball.

Ella was helping her get ready at her request, but she sensed something more was about to happen.

"The pink. It's very light and will contrast against the red wedding dress," Ella advised.

"You're right," Bahari smiled.

"Are you excited?" Ella asked her as she put her own earrings on to match her dark green dress.

"Of course, I'm about to take another step in marrying Peter, how could I not be?" she exclaimed. Ella smiled sadly trying not to let Bahari see that she wished it was her engagement ball to Peter.

"You're right, sill question," Ella stood and found her shoes. Silence passed between them as Bahari struggled with the ties on her dress. "Let me," Ella said turning her around to face the mirror as she stood behind her tying the bows.

"Are you alright?" Bahari asked quietly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Ella said smiling. Bahari hesitated before answering and Ella knew what was coming.

"Because, we're both in love with the same man."

Ella nearly choked on air. She wasn't expecting that. "I don't know how to respond."

"I know you're hurting Ella. I can see it. Despite the fact we're better friends than I had ever hoped, I still don't know how to act when you and Peter are together."

"It's hard on everyone. But you guys are meant to be," Ella told her smiling.

"Maybe you should leave for a while," Bahari suggested timidly.

"Sorry?" Ella asked confused. She finished with the ties and stepped back. Bahari turned to face her, the green eyes she held, looked sorry.

"I feel we'll all be better for it if I spent time with Peter, without you around. You wouldn't be so hurt and I wouldn't always be on edge," she explained.

"Bahari, I can handle this."

"I can't Ella," she said truthfully. Ella looked at the girl and knew this must be harder for her than anyone. The guilt of taking her new friends love and the hurt she must feel every time she saw Peter and Ella together, more intimately than they should be, albeit a hug, was obviously too much.

"You're right," Ella said. She knew it would help her too, "I'll leave tonight but you must send my work to me."

"You don't know how thankful I am," Bahari said tearing up. "I feel so bad but I-I"

"Don't worry Bahari, this will benefit all of us."

Ella had put the girls mind at ease and they finished getting ready. They continued on as if the conversation had never happened. They attended the party without so much as a mention of Ella's departure, but Bahari saw as she left after the cake had been cut. Ella made her way to her room, put as much as she could and went down to the stable and took her horse.

"Where are you going?" Lucy asked sneaking up on her.

"You should be at the party," Ella told her as she stacked her things onto her horse.

"Ella, what's going on?" Lucy asked.

"I'm just going out for a couple of days. I'll be back as soon as I can. Love you Lu," she kissed her head lightly.

"Ella!" Lucy called out demanding the truth. "Ella!" But it was too late, as Ella had taken off not so much as a word to anyone or any idea of where she'd be going.

"Ella!" Lucy shouted. She was confused and hurt and wanted to know what was going on. Why did she want to leave them!? If only she knew the tear that rolled down Ella's cheek as she sped away.

* * *

**October**

"Have you found her yet?" Lucy asked as she burst into the room Edmund and Liora when currently ransacking for any clues where Ella may be. She'd been gone for nearly a month with any communication from anyone.

"Nothing," Liora sighed.

"It doesn't make sense. She didn't go with a patrol, there were no political matters to attend," Edmund said running through his mind for and answer.

"She said a few days," Lucy all but shouted. "Why would she leave!"

"Maybe it was just too much for her, with the wedding and everything," Liora pointed out.

"Why would she leave without saying anything though?" Edmund asked.

"Because she's hurting. Can either of you imagine what she must be feeling?" Liora asked. Thy shook their heads. The man she loved was getting married and she had to stand and watch beside the bride. A perfect bridesmaid.

"Liora, you have to think. Is there anywhere she may be. Somewhere from child hood or where you hid during the Witch's mutiny?" Edmund asked.

Liora raked her brain. Their was the cave. Not very comfy for the time she'd been away. They only ever spent time at the Cair or...She had it.

"Our father had a cottage. He took us their when we trained or just wanted to get away from court."

"A cottage from a hundred years ago? You think she'd be there?" Lucy mused.

"It's better than nothing," Edmund said. "Let's go."

They ran down to the stables and took off in order to find her. Liora led them through unfamiliar forrest and foreign paths but sure enough they ended up at a little cottage, the windows alight with the warm glow of the fire. Only Ella could be here.

"Let's go in and get her to come back," Lucy said eagerly.

"No, no," Edmund stopped her.

"She'll come back when she's ready," Liora said.

"But-" Lucy started.

"She wants to be alone," Liora told her. Edmund nodded and led his younger sister away and Liora stared into the windows to see Ella combing her hair, and putting the fire out.

* * *

**November**

"Peter, will you not wait for me!" Edmund called out to his older brother. Peter only looked back, grinning as he took off into the trees. Edmund gave up. Peter had been acting rather strangely for a man who was getting married tomorrow. He wasn't happy or nervous but rather saddened and reckless.

Peter however was having the time of his life on his bachelor party, despite the lack of animals to hunt he rather took a thrill in the chase. He could hear Edmund calling him name trying to catch up to him, but he only spurred his horse on faster and further. He didn't know where he was but the feeling of being free excited him so.

He looked behind him to see if Edmund was anywhere in sight. He chuckled as he knew his brother would never catch him now. He turned around to see a low hanging tree branch and within a second his head collided with it and he fell of his horse to the ground. The last thing he saw was an old cottage and a door opening.

Ella couldn't believe her eyes as she watched out the window that morning. She'd been preparing to return to Cair Paravel for the wedding which was tomorrow and when she heard a loud thud, she'd never expect to find an unconscious Peter laying on the floor.

She lifted his head into her lap and rubbed the lump that was starting to form.

"Pete," she whispered. "Wake up." She poked and prodded him gently, until he woke.

"Ella?" he asked surprised.

"Yes, yes it's me," she smiled. "Let's get the head seen to." She heaved him up until he was standing and he leaned against her.

"Where have you been?" he asked drowsily.

"Here," she said as she sat him down at a chair near the kitchen table.

"Why?" he said. He was very dopey, not having recovered from such a knock and she couldn't help but laugh at his child like wonder.

"Because, I needed to get away from home."

"Is it because I'm getting married?" he asked smiling as if it didn't hurt either of them.

She bought a wet cloth to his head and sighed. "Yes, it is because you're getting married."

"Because I'm not getting married to you."

"Partially," she whispered.

"But it's okay, because I still love you."

"Do you know?" Ella chuckled.

"I'll always love you. Will you always love me?" he asked her.

Ella hesitated. She didn't know how much she should be saying. Peter always pushed the boundaries but it wasn't her thing. However she was 100% sure he wouldn't remember so replied to him.

"I'll love you forever and then one more day."

"That's a long time."

"It is indeed," she said. The swelling on his head had gone down and she moved him to the plush couch and within minutes, the semi woozy High King had fallen asleep.

* * *

Peter woke up to unfamiliar surroundings. He smelt food being cooked and a fire burning in a fire place and a voice singing. A voice he'd missed since September.

"Ella?" he called out. She came running from the kitchen, a smile upon her face.

"Hello," she said. "Feeling better?"

"My head still aches, other than that I can't tell you if anything else is wrong with me. I don't remember much from before. Just talking to you really," he sighed as he sat up.

"Well dinner is almost ready," she told him. He got up and followed her to the kitchen table that stretched to fit a good 30 people.

"What is this place?" he asked her as she stirred whatever was in the pot.

"My father used to bring us here sometimes. It's like the family home really," she explained.

"And this is where you've been?" Peter asked.

"Yes, I just needed to get away," she told him smiling sadly. Peter nodded, understanding why and smiled in thanks when she bought him a bowl of something delicious looking and smelling.

"How is things back home?" she asked.

"Fairly hectic. I was out riding with my bachelor party," he said. "I'm surprised the haven't come looking."

"They obviously thought you kept riding. No evidence of your horse tied up here or anything."

"You're right. It's not like I want then to take me back," he said spooning rice and a stewed meat and vegetables into his mouth.

"Why? You're getting married, it should be the happiest day of your life!" Ella said surprised.

"I am happy, but it's still hard knowing it's not you that will walk down the isle towards me," he said softly.

"Peter," Ella warned him.

"What? I'm not the one who ran away," he said slightly frustrated.

"I didn't run!" Ella spat back. "I took time off from feeling like a wreck and constantly hurting knowing you got over me so fast and fell in love with someone else."

Peter flinched, "You think I got over you?"

"How else can you explain the speed in which you got engaged?" Ella asked playing with her food, clearly not feeling hungry.

"You think I don't love you anymore?" he asked.

"It makes sense Pete. You moved on so fast what was I to think?" Ella asked.

"I love you Ella, I always will and you know that."

"Then explain how you were able to move on, while I can barely look at you when you're with Bahari," Ella pleaded.

"Lucy told me, that the God that I believed in back home, or even Aslan would not give you and I anything we can't handle. They obviously think we're strong enough to go through this for our country and are capable of continuing on in life."

"Lucy told you that?" Ella asked bewildered.

"She discovered that herself when she fell in love with the stable boy," Peter chuckled. The tension between them had dispersed.

"Oh wow," Ella replied.

"Look Ella. I found peace in that and I hope you can too," Peter said taking her face in his hands.

"I find peace in the fact Lucy has helped us both," Ella smiled softly. Peter stroked her face repeatedly, staring into her green eyes, longing for her lips. It didn't matter in that moment it was the night before his wedding, it didn't matter that he'd claimed to love another. It would always be Ella no matter how much a rule, he or the universe tried to change it.

He pulled her towards him and kissed her hard. He could feel the soft tears that flowed from her eyes. He didn't know if they were out of relief or anger and pulled away.

"Peter," she sobbed. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too," he said kissing her tears away. He stood up and held her in his arms, kissing her once more, taking in her scent and the softness of her skin, the curves of her faces, the lines of her body. He knew that tonight, no matter how wrong it was, that it would be their last night together.

Ella couldn't shake the feeling that she wanted Peter, if only for one night. She knew what she wanted was wrong and that she'd be hurting a friend if she'd ever find out, but deep down, she loved Peter. It was so abundant within her, so plentiful in the atmosphere surrounding the two. She could feel his hands roams her body, wanting more, and she knew she wanted the same. She started moving towards the bedroom.

They loved each other, and they were robbed of a future together. They both agreed that they could handle what was to come in the future, but knew that this was a moment of weakness for one another and they were allowed to have it.

* * *

The next morning when Ella woke up, she was tangled in a mixture of sheets. She was wrapped in tanned, muscly arms that belonged to Peter and when she looked up to him, he was staring back at her the same happy face that she'd remembered all those years ago when he first came to Narnia.

"Morning," she whispered.

"Morning El," he said kissing her forehead. She wished she could stay like this forever with him but knew he had a pressing matter to attend.

"When do you have to leave?" she asked him.

"Before lunch. I have to prepare and stuff," Peter said staring out the window. Ella turned his face back to her and ran her hands through his hair.

"You'll be a wonderful husband and father Pete," she told him.

"I've made such a good start," he chuckled.

"This moment is ours. Forever," she said assuring him no one would know.

"Ever mine. Ever thine. Ever ours," he said. The were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Who from the castle knows you're here?" he asked a little worried.

"No one," she said wrapping herself in sheets as a make shift dress, leaving Peter uncovered. He pulled on his pants and made his way to the bathroom, our of sight. Ella smiled and opened the door. She didn't care what she must've looked like. The people who knew she was here didn't know who she really was anyway.

She opened the door and peeked around the side, surprised to see who it was.

"Ed?" she asked, opening the door wider. With one look at her attire, he smirked. "How did you know I was here?"

"Liora and I found you a couple of weeks ago. We just wanted to know if you were safe," he said. She nodded, understanding.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"You know very well why I am," he said. He then handed her a pile of things. "Peter's clothes, shaving stuff and boots. His crown will be waiting for him when he gets back home. I've bought a horse for his return and make sure he's back by lunch."

"He's not here," Ella continued.

"Who else would be able to get you out of your dress?" Edmund quipped. Ella sighed and laughed. Edmund made his farewells and left. When Ella turned around, Peter was standing there, leaning against the wall.

"Looks like the cat's out of the bag."

* * *

**Don't forget to R&R! Much love! xxx**


End file.
